Sailor Stein
by blackkitten13
Summary: Frankie Stein always knew she was strange. But when a dog shows up, claiming that she is something called a Sailor Scout, things just get even stranger. Frankie has never been one to be a hero. But when evil threatens her way of life, Frankie must find the other Sailor Scouts and save the universe from destruction.
1. The Stitched Star is Born

**Episode 1: The Stitched Star is Born!**

* * *

><p><em>Our story begins a thousand years ago. There was once a kingdom whose inhabitants were both humans and monsters of all kinds. This kingdom was ruled by a good and wise king, along with his granddaughter. But, we'll get to that later. The kingdom lived peacefully with everyone. That is, until the day an evil queen arrived and disturbed the peace. The King tried to reason with her, but the Evil Queen was persistent. She devised a plan to conquer and destroy the kingdom. The Evil Queen harnessed the power of the Mega-Force, an evil power that would do just as the Queen asked of it. She released the power on the kingdom, completely destroying it.<em>

_Although his world was falling in ruin, the King used transferred the last of his power to the Elemental Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand. Using it's power, the King sent the princess and the people of his kingdom to the future on Earth, where they would be safe. The price was the memories of his people. Without their memories to guide them, the King sent his animal advisors along with them. His advisors must find the princess, so at last she will be safe. And now...our true story begins..._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the future, on Earth, there was a young girl who was sound asleep. The alarm in her room went off with a loud buzzing noise. She hit the clock several times before successfully shutting off the alarm. The girl swung her legs over her bed and walked over to her vanity. Looking in the mirror, she saw her reflection was the same as always. Her flesh-toned skin was flawless as always. Well...not entirely flawless. The girl was born with several birthmarks that circled her skin and strangely looked like stitching. There were two on her right arm, one on her left, two on her left leg, one on her right, a one that encircled her neck and one stitch on her right cheek. They were a tan color which made them stand out even more against her pale skin. The weird thing was that they looked like they held her body together. The girl just thought that they were inherited from her parents or something. They had them on their bodies as well.<p>

The girl's eyes were also the same and as strange as the rest of her. You see, the girl was born with heterochromia, meaning her eyes were two colors. Her left eye was green and her right eye was blue. However, the girl didn't mind. She thought they made her even more special- even if people did stare at her because of it.

Her long hair was also very strange. The girl had been born with straight, black hair, but then her brother and his friends decided to prank her. They put bleach in her shampoo, which turned her hair stark white. While the girl was able to get most of it out of her hair, several bright, white streaks still remained. No matter what her mother tried, those streaks wouldn't leave. But the girl didn't care. She thought it made her hair look different and cooler than everyone else's. Her fringe fell to the right side of her face. The girl pulled back her fringe with a hair clip before continuing her daily routine.

The girl refiled through her drawers and pulled out her school uniform. It was a normal looking uniform. It had a beautiful black dress shirt and a dark purple jacket with the school's crest sewn on the breast pocket. It also included a dark purple skirt,a blood red tie and gray knee socks. The girl pulled out a pair of black and white striped heels to go with it. At this time, the girl thought it would be a good idea to take a look at the time.

"AHHH! OH NO!" she cried as her dual colored eyes read the time. 6:59 a.m. The girl hastily pulled on her uniform and shoes and ran up the stairs...and yes, I meant running up. Her room was down in the basement. She said that it made her different from the other girls. That and when they moved, her brother called dibs on the only other bedroom upstairs.

"MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP IN TIME FOR SCHOOL!?" the girl asked her mother. Her mother looked a lot like her daughter. The only exception was her violet eyes and her short, jet black bob.

"I did, Frankie. Ten times," replied her mother as she went through the newspaper at the dining room table. Frankie ran past with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Each time you said you were getting up in five minutes."

"And you believed me?!" Frankie wiped the foam off of her mouth, grabbed her school bag and ran towards the door.

"Frankie!"

"Mom, I need to go!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Frankie looked around at her mother, who was standing behind her. She held a brown paper lunch bag in her hands. Frankie laughed awkwardly.

"Lunch...oh yeah…" Frankie took the bag from her mom and kissed her on the cheek. She turned and ran out the door, slamming it loudly behind her.

* * *

><p>"Ah...I'm so tired!" yawned Frankie as she ran down Main Street. Luckily, no one was out and about today. This was a little weird since Salem was so full of life. "Why didn't I wake up earlier? Ah, I need a coffee or something!"<p>

"Hold it still! I can feel it's tongue!" shouted a childish voice. Frankie stopped in her tracks with a confused look on her face. "I'm trying!" Turning into the alleyway where the voices were coming from, Frankie saw three little boys. They were holding down something furry and squirming in their little hands. Upon closer inspection, Frankie saw it was a dog. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Hey! Knock it off!" she yelled at the kids. "Leave that poor puppy alone!" The boys turned to look at the teenager. They shuddered in fear.

"We've been caught! Run!" one of them yelled. The three boys dropped the dog and ran off. Frankie rushed towards the dog. She knelt down and carefully picked it up. The dog had soft brown fur and heterochromatic eyes. His eyes oddly enough matched Frankie's perfectly. The dog also had harsh stitches and scars on his skin. The scars shown through his fur.

"You poor puppy," she said sweetly, petting his ear, "You must have been through a lot, huh?" The dog barked and began to lick Frankie's face, making her giggle. "Aw, you're so sweet!" Frankie took a better look at the dog. There was an old band-aid on his forehead.

"Do you want me to take this band-aid off?" she asked the dog. The dog began pawing at the band-aid. Frankie carefully peeled it off, making sure not to hurt the dog further. Her heterochromic eyes widened at what was underneath. It was a gray skull.

"Is that a skull?" She went to poke it, but the dog wriggled out of her grip and ran a good distance away from her. "Hey, I"m not going to hurt you." The dog barked at her, causing the stitched girl to jump back a few feet. Frankie took a quick look at her watch. 7:10.

"Ah!" she yelled, "Now I'm going to be really late if I don't hurry up!" Turning on her heel, Frankie ran towards the school. The dog walked out of the alley and looked at the fleeing girl.

"This girl…" he spoke to himself, "She seems familiar...Could she be the one I'm looking for?"

* * *

><p>Frankie arrived at Merston High with only a minute to get to her first period class. Luckily, she got her seat next to her best friend, Robecca Steam. Even Robecca, who was always late, beat Frankie to school and to class.<p>

Like Frankie, Robecca was was strange girl as well. She had tan skin, blue and black curls and copper colored eyes that Frankie swore looked like gears sometimes. Robecca was in love with robotics and mechanics, which made her an outcast among the students. She almost always had grease and oil stains on her clothes and she kept a pair of goggles on her forehead. Frankie always joked that Robecca might have been a robot in a past life or something. Robecca loved to take risks and would often either get hurt because of them or get in trouble with her guardians. She even was on the roller derby team at the school, despite having a few medical problems.

Robecca was an outcast to the popular kids for many reasons. One reason was because she was an orphan. Robecca's mother had died in a car accident, while her father mysteriously disappeared. One of the teachers had taken her in, and raised her from the tender age of eight. Most people said that her father just abadoned her, which made Robecca upset since she had been close to her father before his disppearance. Another reason was Robecca's medical conditions. She would often get overheated and pass out, which gave her an excuse to get out of P.E. Robecca also had a tic, which caused her to twitch at random moments. She always described her tic as if it was like gears grinding inside of a machine.

"Wow, you're later than I usually am," said Robecca in her British accent, "Did your alarm clock short out again?" Frankie shrugged as she sat down.

"I don't know, it might have," Frankie answered, "You know how electricity just loves to be a jerk to me. It shocks me constantly, and all of my things are always shorting out!" Robecca laughed nervously.

"Calm down, lass. Hey! Did you hear about the new Sailor D video game that came out? I saw it on T.V. last night!" Frankie's mood perked up.

"Yeah, I saw that too. I'm going to the arcade after school to see if they have it!" Suddenly, someone cleared their voice from behind the two girls. They both looked up and saw their teacher standing behind them.

"Miss Stein, you should be studying more and watching less T.V.," he said, "There isn't any excuse for failing this test!" Their math teacher held out Frankie's test to them. On it was a large, red thirty on the top of the paper. Frankie's eyes grew wide.

"I failed?!" she said in shock, "How?! I studied all night for this test!"

"Have your mother sign it and return it to me." The teacher handed Frankie her paper and walked away. The stitched girl sighed.

"I swear that the teacher is in league with the popular kids," she told Robecca, "I studied all night the night before! How could I have possibly have failed?!" Robecca took Frankie's paper and read it over. She stifled a laugh. "Gee, thanks for being a real good friend, Robecca."

"It's not that, love," said the tanned girl, "Most of your answers are blank!"

"What?" Robecca handed Frankie back her test. The black-and-white haired girl skimmed it. Every question after the sixth one was left blank.

"Please tell me this wasn't on that day I fell asleep in class." Robecca nodded.

"I'm afraid it was."

* * *

><p>After school, Frankie, Robecca and their male friend, Cy Clops were standing outside of the school.<p>

Cy was the only male in their little group of friends. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. He had glasses over his eyes, but Frankie and Robecca joked around saying they didn't work, because he was always walking into things. Most of the kids harshly called him "cyclops" as a pun on his name and for the fact that his eyesight and depth perception were so bad, it seemed like he only had one eye. Cy was the smartest one out of the three, making him the one the girls turned to whenever they need help with homework or studying.

Frankie was slumped against a bench outside of the school, groaning still about her math test.

"Calm down, love," Robecca said as she sat down next to Frankie, "It's just one test! You'll pass the next one!"

"You don't get it, Robecca," sighed Frankie, "If my mom finds out I failed a test because I fell asleep, she is going to ground me and cut my allowance! I won't be able to play that new game!"

"You know I could always tutor you," suggested Cy as he sat down on Frankie's other side, "How would you like that?"

"No offense, but I would like that as much as I would a toothache." Cy sighed.  
>"You're such a dork sometimes, Cy!" said Robecca, "She doesn't need a tutor! Frankie is smart enough on her own."<p>

"Thanks, Robecca, but that doesn't help my current problem."

"Hey, why don't we go to the Shopping Center? That will get your mind off of all this. Just call your mum and say that you're at my house."  
>"You two are going shopping?" Cy said in disbelief, "Is that really more important than your grades? I didn't study, and I only got a ninety-five! How am I going to explain that to my parents?"<p>

"Why are you telling us this?" Robecca asked, confused.

"Maybe he's right!" cried Frankie, "I'm going to flunk out of school and live in a van down by a river!" Robecca put an arm around her friend with a twitch.

"Don't say that. We're going shopping, and that's the end of it. By the time you get home, your mum will have forgotten about the test!" Frankie looked at Robecca with hopeful eyes.

"Do you really think so?" Robecca nodded.

"Have I ever lied to you? We can even get ice cream while we're there!"

"Can we get earrings?" Frankie asked. Robecca nodded again.

"That's a great idea!" said Robecca as she stood up, "We can go to that store my stepbrother works at! He says they stuff they have there is pretty wicked."

"I could use new barrettes for my hair," Frankie admitted as she gently tugged on her black-and-white locks.

"They have all kinds of wonderful things! You have to see them! They'll blow you away! They even have those lightning bolt necklaces I saw you looking at the other day!"

"Really?" Robecca nodded. With a newfound spark, Frankie stood up and grabbed Robecca's hand. "What are we waiting for? Let's go! Right now!" Laughing, the two girls ran off, leaving Cy behind.

"Those girls are beautiful in their own ways...but they are complete shop-a-holics…" he sighed before getting up himself and heading home.

* * *

><p>The two girls arrived at the Shopping Center to hear a person calling out advertising in order to draw in customers.<p>

"COME ON IN! EVERYONE'S WELCOME! MAKE US AN OFFER!" After walking a bit further, they saw it was coming from the jewelry store.

"Robecca, what's going on?" Frankie asked her friend. Robecca shrugged.

"WELCOME LADIES! HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO OWN DIAMONDS, SAPPHIRE…"

"I don't get it…" said Robecca as the two girls approached the store, "My stepbrother is in charge of the store while the owner is away. Why would he do something like this? It really isn't like him..."

"Yeah, what did he put in his coffee this morning?"

"TODAY ONLY, EVERYTHING IN THE STORE IS NINETY PERCENT OFF! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TRY ON ANYTHING!" The two girls walked into the store and immediately found Robecca's stepbrother at a counter.

Unlike his stepsister, Hoodude was not an orphan. Instead, he was a victim of child abuse. He had the harsh scars all over his skin to prove it. The teenager had shaggy blue hair, and heterochromia, like Frankie did. This was one of the reasons why Robecca had introduced the two. Hoodude's left eye was a pale red color while his right was turquiose. His unnatural eye colors was a result of the experiments his birth parents did on him, along with the scars. He was clumsy, naive and a kind soul. He had fit right in with their little band of misfits.

"Hoodude!" called out Robecca. The boy in question turned to see his stepsister and her friend walked towards him.

"Robecca, welcome to the store!" he said kindly, "Hello, Frankie, how are you?"

"I'm good," replied Frankie, "Fell asleep and failed a test, but I'm good!"

"Yeah...I heard…" Frankie almost turned to stone. "Robecca told me you would be coming." Frankie shot a look at her tanned, British friend. Robecca laughed nervously.  
>"Anyway, Frankie and I came to see those necklaces you got in earlier." Hoodude nodded and went to get the item his sister asked for, but someone stopped him. It was a young, brunette woman.<p>

"Don't be silly," said the man, "Why don't you show them some diamonds? There are plenty to go around."

"And who are you?" asked Robecca. The woman took a slight bow.

"Excuse me, but I'm the manager of this store while the owner is away." Frankie and Robecca took a quick look at each other.

"But I thought Hoodude was in charge of the store?"

"I was," admitted Hoodude with a sigh, "But my boss called, and I got demoted."  
>"Yes," cut in the woman, "And I believe you are Mr. Voodoo's sister, correct?" Robecca nodded.<p>

"Stepsister, yes," she answered.  
>"Anyone related to my employees deserve nothing but the best!" The woman pulled out a ring from the counter and showed it to Frankie. "Here, miss, would you like to try on this ring?"<p>

"I can't believe this is happening!" Frankie said in shock, "Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

"It's a twenty carat diamond! And for someone as lovely as you, only ten dollars!" Frankie began blushing when the woman called her beautiful. Then, both of the girls and the employee heard the amount the woman offered.

"TWENTY CARATS, TEN DOLLARS!?" they all exclaimed in shock. Women around the store began crowding around them, and the two girls got pushed out of the store.

"Do you think Hoodude will be alright?" Frankie asked.

"I hope so," said Robecca, glancing back at the store, "This is really strange, Frankie. Hoodude worked hard for his promotion. Why would his boss demote him just like that?" Frankie shrugged.

"It is really weird." Frankie turned away from the store.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I'm probably going to take a nap before showing my mom my grade."

"Alright, I'm going to wait here for my brother. Be careful!"

"You, too!" Frankie then walked away, thinking about how on earth she was going to tell her mother what happened.

* * *

><p>Frankie walked home from the Shopping Center alone. She sighed and took out the test from her school bag and looked at the large thirty on it. Frankie sighed once again and pushed a few loose black-and-white strands out of her face.<p>

"How can I tell Mom I fell asleep during a test?" she said to herself, "Better yet, how can I show her? Dad's on a business trip, and he handles these things a lot better than Mom does! Argh!" Frankie crumpled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder without looking where it was going to land.

"Watch it, Monochrome." Frankie stopped in her tracks and turned around. Behind her was a boy. He had black hair with blonde ends, blue eyes obscured by rectangular glasses, pale skin and a piercing on his left eyebrow. He wore a yellow dress shirt, a checkered sweater vest, a blue bowtie, light blue sneakers and gray jeans. He had a bag slung across his shoulder and Frankie's test in his hands.

"Wow…" Frankie said in surprise, "That's a first. No one's ever called me 'monochrome' before. Look, I'm really sorry about hitting you with that."

"No, it's fine. Really," said the boy. He unfolded the test and handed it back to Frankie. Unfortunately, he had also seen her grade. "A thirty? Hey...aren't you that girl who fell asleep in the middle of the math test, yesterday? I heard about it when I was-" Frankie began to blush, but it was not with embarrassment. It was with anger.

"Yes, I was," Frankie snatched back the test, "Aren't you one of the popular kids that always make fun of me?"

"Hold on a second, I-"

"Nevermind." Frankie turned and walked away from the boy. "The nerve of him...calling me 'monochrome'...still…" Frankie looked back at the boy. "He is cute."

The boy looked at Frankie with wonder as she walked away.

"There's something about that girl…" he muttered before walking in the opposite direction to back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Frankie continued on her trek home. However, she got distracted and stopped outside of the arcade. In the window was a poster of the new Sailor D video game Robecca had been talking about. Frankie's heterochromic eyes lit up.<p>

"It's the new Sailor D video game!" she said while looking at the poster. Frankie sighed. "I wish I could be like Sailor D!" Frankie gazed at the heroine in the poster. It looked like it had to be drawn, unlike the rest of the poster, which was photographed. The girl had pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks that was tied in pigtails. Her bangs fell straight down on her forehead. The girl seemed to be a vampire, seeing as she had pointed ears and fangs. She also had a small pink heart right under her left eye, which looked like a birthmark. She was wearing a pink and purple Sailor uniform, a pink mask and pink heels.

"I bet something exciting is always happening in her life!" continued Frankie, "Unlike mine. Oh! Who am I kidding?! I'm never going to be like Sailor D! Not when I fall asleep in class!" Frankie took a look back down at her test. "Mom's going to pop a stitch when she sees this! What am I going to do?!" Frankie sighed and continued walking. Little did she know that the dog from earlier had been following her all day.

"I can't believe it!" the dog told himself, "That girl?! This is the one I'm looking for?!"

* * *

><p>"So, how did you do on that math test yesterday?" Frankie heard her mother say as soon as she walked in the door.<p>

"A test…?" Frankie repeated, "In math…?" Frankie's mother nodded.

"The same test you stayed up all night studying for. Cy's parents called and said he got a ninety-five. They sounded really disappointed about it."

"Oh yeah...that math test." Frankie dug her heel into the carpet. "Well...uh…"

"How did you do on it?" asked her mother. Frankie swallowed a nasty taste that was rising in her mouth.

"You see Mom, it's like this...uh…"

"Frankie, if you can't tell me, then let me see your test." Frankie looked up into her mother's violet eyes. She was being serious.

"Okay." Frankie held out her test to her mother. There was a pause of uncomfortable silence. Her mother's eyes looked like fire was dancing in them.

"A THIRTY?!" she said angrily, "YOU SAID THAT YOU STUDIED!"

"I did!" said Frankie, trying to the situation to her mom, "I-"

"You didn't study hard enough, then. Go to your room right now and study!"

"But mom! It's too late in the afternoon to study! I read somewhere that it's bad for the brain!"

"I don't want to hear it! GO!" With a dejected looked, Frankie walked down the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the basement door shut.

* * *

><p>After about three hours, the sun had started to set. Frankie slammed her school books shut and fell onto her bed, tired from all of the studying her mother just made her do.<p>

"Studying is such hard work...it can't be good for a person!" she sighed as she laid back on her pillow, "How does Cy do it?! Ah...I'm so sleepy...Oh, sleep...that sounds pretty good…" Frankie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Frankie finally woke up, she felt like there was someone else in her bedroom. Slowly, she sat up. On her bed was the dog she saw this morning. Frankie jumped before realizing who was on her bed.

"Oh, you scared me little puppy," she said with a relieved sigh, "How do you get in here?"

"I came in through that window," said the dog, waving a paw at one of the small windows Frankie had placed around her bedroom. Frankie stared at the dog for a moment.

"Did you just...talk?" she said in surprise. The dog nodded. "Oh man, a talking dog! I must have been studying way too hard!"

"Will you pay attention? I came all this way to see you, after all." said the pup as it took a step closer to Frankie, "My name is Watzit." Frankie stifled a laugh.

"Watzit?" The dog's eyes narrowed.

"My owner gave me that name! I can't believe I was searching for you all of this time!" Frankie stopped laughing.

"You were looking...for me?" said the black-and-white haired girl. Watzit nodded.

"Yup! You're the Chosen One, and I've been sent here to guide you on the path to your destiny! I wasn't really sure about you the first time we met in that alley, but I've been following you-"

"You've been what?"

"I've been following you. Haven't you been paying attention to what I've been saying? Anyway, I know for certain now that you are the Sailor Scout for the Frankenstein Family!" Frankie picked up the dog, staring at it with her blue and green eyes.

"Is someone pranking me again?" she asked, "This sounds like something one of the popular kids might do."

"No one's pranking you! You are Sailor Stein and your friend is in trouble!" Frankie's eyes widened.

"What?" Watzit nodded.

"You have to help her!"

"Me?! I'm only a kid! I can't do anything to help!" Watzit sighed.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you!" He jumped off the bed and climb out the window he came in. A few minutes later, Watzit returned with something in his mouth. He dropped it in front of Frankie. The skeptical girl picked it up. It was gray skull shaped something, and it matched the symbol on Watzit's forehead.

"What is it?" asked Frankie.

"It's a very special locket! Just for you!" Frankie blushed.

"Now I really feel like I'm being pranked…" Watzit growled and barked at her, making Frankie jump.  
>"I'm sorry about that, but you're starting to frustrate me! Now, listen. You are Sailor Stein, and you are sworn to defend the princess of Salem!"<p>

"Salem has a princess?" Frankie said curiously. Watzit shook his head.

"Not your Salem. My Salem. It's the place where I came from," he explained, "I don't have time to explain all of this! Powerful and evil forces have come here and that locket in your hands can help you fight them! You are Sailor Stein and you must fight evil when it rears it's ugly head! You can not be afraid!"

"You mean like Sailor D?" asked Frankie, "Sorry, but this doesn't sound real."

"I'm not joking, Frankie! This is your destiny!" shouted Watzit as he began pawing at Frankie's leg.

"My destiny? I have to be dreaming!"

"This isn't a dream! I'll show you! Hold up your locket and say 'Stein Prism Power!'" Frankie raised an eyebrow at the dog. "I didn't make it up! Just do it!"

"Alright…" Frankie held the locket up in the air, "STEIN PRISM POWER!" Frankie yelped as black and blue light came out of the locket and surrounded her. She shut her eyes tightly until the light faded. Opening her eyes slowly, Frankie got a look at herself in her mirror. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

Frankie was no longer in her school uniform. Her clothes had been replaced with a white leotard with a blue collar that had three stripes on it and a blue skirt, along with black bows on her chest and the back of her skirt. She also wore a pair of black knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top and dark gray skulls on the border, white elbow-length gloves that were black on the ends, dark gray earrings that were shaped like skulls as well and a black choker with a gray skull on it. Her locket was now on the middle of the bow on her chest. Frankie also was wearing a golden tiara that wrapped around her head. In the center of it was a blue gem. But that wasn't the part the freaked Frankie out. It wasn't her clothes, it was her appearance.

Her pale skin had turned into a light mint-green color, and her birthmarks had turned into real stitching. On her neck, right above her choker, were two, tiny bolts sticking out of her neck right on the neck stitching.

Frankie began to panic.

"What did you do to me?!" she cried, "I look like Frankenstein's monster!"

"This is your true form, Sailor Stein," explained Watzit, "Back in my world, you must have been a daughter of the Frankenstein family. When you transform, you become who you really are."

"I look like a freak! I'm going to be bullied even more now!"

"Are you listening? You'll only be like this when you transform! Although I wish you always looked like this. You look far prettier when you're who you really are."

"That didn't help." Watzit sighed.

"Right…"

"Help!" cried out a faint voice, "Somebody help!" Sailor Stein's eyes widened when she recognized it.

"That's Robecca's voice!" she said.

"That's right, and she's in danger!"

"But what can I do?" Sailor Stein put a gloved hand on Watzit's head. "You keep forgetting that I'm new to this whole thing."

"You are Sailor Stein," Watzit reminded her, "You will know what to do when you look into your heart. Now, let's go save your friend!"

"Right! And you are so lucky that my mom went to pick my dad up from the airport or else I would have to crawl out my window."

* * *

><p>Sailor Stein and Watzit rushed to where they heard Robecca's screams coming from. It was the jewelry store. They peeked into the store to see women laying unconscious on the floor, and both Robecca and her brother being held against a wall. Sailor Stein shuddered at the thing holding them. It looked like a woman in a long black dress, but her skin was rotted and molting, and her hair was short, greasy and brown. The thing reminded Sailor Stein of a witch she had seen in a horror movie her brother made her watch once. She had Robecca and Hoodude held up to the wall by their throats. While her brother tried to free himself, Robecca did nothing. She was slumped against the wall, with sweat pouring down her face.<p>

"Oh no!" Sailor Stein whispered to herself, "Robecca must have overheated and passed out! She could die!"

"Then go and do something!" Watzit whispered back. Sailor Stein nodded and opened the door.

"Let them go!" shouted Sailor Stein as she walked into the store confidently. The witch twisted her head around to face her. A chill ran up Sailor Stein's spine.

"What was that?" asked the creature with it's raspy voice.

"I said to let them go!"

"And who are you?"

"Well...My name is...uh…" Sailor Stein took a breath and picked up her courage.

"I am Sailor Stein, The Champion of Love and Justice! And on Behalf of the Frankenstein Family, I shall right all wrongs and stop all evil! And that means you!" The witch seemingly raised an eyebrow.

"Sailor Stein? Never heard of you, and I'm sure I never will again!" She dropped the brother and sister duo, letting them fall to the floor with a sickening thud. Sailor Stein winced. The witch held out her arms, as if she was controlling puppets on strings.

"ARISE, MY CHILDREN, AND SERVE THE GREAT POWER THAT IS THE MEGAVERSE!" The unconscious women began to rise like puppets. They growled deeply. Sailor Stein began shaking slightly.

"Watzit, help me!" she said in a harsh whisper, "I don't know what I'm suppose to be doing! Ah!" The witch sent the women at Sailor Stein with a wave of her hand. Sailor Stein yelped and moved out of the women's way as they tried to attack her. She didn't want to hurt them, the women were only under the witch's control. Soon, the brainwashed women had back Sailor Stein into a corner. One of the women took a swipe at her, cutting her green skin. While no blood flowed from it, a rocket of pain shot up Sailor Stein's arm.

"That hurt!" she cried, "Watzit! I don't want to hurt them! What do I do!?"

"Sailor Stein, what are you doing?!" shouted Watzit, "You have to fight or else the whole universe will be destroyed!" The witch began laughing evilly as the women closed in on Sailor Stein.

"Ah! I'm too young to die! SOMEBODY HELP ME! AHHH!"

"I'll help you!" laughed the witch, "I'll help you to die!" The witch laughed again as she raised a clawed hand and aimed it at the green skinned girl. Sailor Stein stood there, paralyzed by fear. She was about to die. Sailor Stein closed her eyes tightly as the witch brought her hand down, but pain never came. Slowly, Sailor Stein opened her eyes to see the witch hold her hand, which was bleeding. In front of her was a beautiful, red rose. Sailor Stein looked up. Silhouetted against the moonlight, was a man- or a teenager, she couldn't real tell- standing in the doorway. He was pale and had black hair with blonde ends. He had on a black tuxedo, and a yellow lined black cape. His jacket was left open to reveal his white dress shirt underneath. He also wore white gloves and a white mask that covered his eyes. The final touch of his disguise was a black top hat that was straightened on his head.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the witch.

"I'm uh…" stuttered the man. His blue eyes meet Sailor Stein's, and the man put a hand on his mask, fixing it. "I am Tuxedo Mask!"

"That is a really stupid name." Tuxedo Mask sighed.

"I know. It wasn't my choice," he said before turning to Sailor Stein, "Sailor Stein, you have to look into your heart and find the warrior within you! This is who you are!"

"But I'm a lover, not a fighter!" cried Sailor Stein.

"Will you shut up?!" the witch yelled."You're making my ears bleed!" That's when Sailor Stein got an idea.

"Cover your ears, Tuxedo Mask!" Confused, the man obeyed. Sailor Stein put her gloved hands over her ears and let out a loud and powerful wail. The witch covered her ears in pain. Seeing her plan had worked, Sailor Stein smiled and removed her hands.

"Smart move!" commented Watzit, "Now, throw your tiara and say 'Stein Tiara Magic!'" Both Sailor Stein and Tuxedo Mask gave Watzit a quizzical look. "Again, I don't make it up!" Sailor Stein pulled off her tiara and aimed it at the witch.

"STEIN TIARA MAGIC!" She threw the tiara so it went flying like a frisbee straight towards the witch. As it flew, the tiara turned into a spinning disk of light.  
>"NO!" cried the witch as it cut right through her torso, "I WILL BE BACK!" She disintegrated into a pile of dust.<p>

Sailor Stein looked at the pile of dust in shock.

"Did I just...do that?" she gasped. Tuxedo Mask walked over and picked up the golden tiara that was lying on the floor. He wiped off any dust that might have gotten on it and walked back to Sailor Stein.

"You did very well, Sailor Stein," said Tuxedo Mask as he handed the Sailor Scout her tiara. Sailor Stein took it in her hands and slid it back on her head.

"Thank you," she replied, "and thank you again for saving my life."

"I wasn't any problem." The bodies of the women began to stir. "It looks like all of the women are free. Listen, Sailor Stein. There will be others out there who will challenge you. Don't be afraid, and don't forget that I am here to fight alongside you." Sailor Stein blushed a little bit as Tuxedo Mask left. Watzit began to paw at her leg when she didn't move,

"Are you alright, Sailor Stein?" asked the pup, "Come on! Say something!" Sailor Stein gave a little smile.

"What a sweet and handsome guy…" said the Sailor Scout.

"Sailor Stein! We have to hurry and get back before your parents get home!" Suddenly realizing what Watzit had said, Sailor Stein ran out the door with the dog running beside her.

* * *

><p>The next day at Merston High, Robecca rushed into the classroom with an excited look on her face.<p>

"Frankie, you are not going to believe it!" said the British girl as she sat next to Frankie, "My brother and I both had this really weird dream last night that we were attacked by this hideous monster and this beautiful fighter called Sailor Stein saved us!"

"Did she have green skin and stitches?" asked a nearby girl.

"Yeah! She did!"

"I had the same dream!"

"So did I!" added another girl.

"That is really weird," said Robecca, "Isn't it Frankie? Uh...Frankie?" The stitched girl had her head down on her desk, and her heterochromic eyes were shut.

"Hey...guys?" said Frankie sleepily, "Could you keep it down? I was up late last night, and I need some more sleep. Good night."

Suddenly the teacher walked into the classroom, and Robecca shook Frankie awake. The black-and-white haired girl sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Good morning, class," said their teacher.

"Good morning," the class echoed back. Frankie yawned again. When she got home, she was going to take a nice long nap. That daring deed she performed last night was tiring! Frankie's mind began to drift back to Tuxedo Mask. He had been so kind and sweet, even with what Sailor Stein looked like. Maybe...freaky wasn't so bad after all.

Frankie sighed as she was caught up in her daydream. However, she was snapped out of it when there was a knock on her classroom door.

"Come in," said her teacher without turning away from the board. The door opened and two boys walked in. They were both dressed in the male version of the Merston uniform, which was like the girls', but with black dress pants instead of the skirt. The first boy had sunrise-like eyes and a dark blue birthmark on his face. His hair looked like it was made out of flames and he had an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow. His uniform was far messier than anyone else's. It looked as if he had just thrown it on. He had a pair of headphones on around his neck as well. The second boy, however, Frankie recognized. It was the same boy who she had met on the street yesterday.

Frankie's entire body tensed as the two looked at each other.

"Can I help you two?" asked their teacher. The boy with the headphones nudged the one with the glasses.

"What?" he asked the other. The redhead gestured over to the teacher. "Right. I have a note from the principal..." The teacher raised a brow until the black haired boy handed him a piece of paper he had in his hand. He read over the note briefly before putting it on his desk and turning to his class.

"Alright class, it seems that no one told me that our class would be getting two new students today. I want you to welcome them to Merston High. Boys, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I-I'm Jackson Jekyll," said the boy in glasses, "This is my twin brother, Holt Hyde." Holt gave a slight wave to a small group of female students. Jackson nudged him in the side. Someone raised their hand.

"Yes, Miss Screams?"

"If you two are twins, then how do you have different last names?" asked a girl.

"Our parents were divorced," said Holt rather quickly, "Does that answer your question?" Frankie looked over to see the girl slump down in her seat.

"Anymore questions?" No one raised their hands. "Alright. Mr. Hyde, please take a seat next to Miss Phantom, and Mr. Jekyll...take the open seat next to Miss Stein." The boys nodded and headed to their individual seating arrangements. Frankie gripped her pencil tightly and tried her best to keep her mind on Tuxedo Mask

"Hello…" Jackson whispered to her, "Monochrome."

"Don't call me that," Frankie whispered back, "My name is Frankie Stein."

"Alright, Frankie. I'm still going to call you monochrome."

"Why?!"

"Because it suits that black-and-white hair you have."

"Would you like it if I called you-"

"Miss Stein! Mr. Jekyll!" their teacher snapped, "If you two can not remain silent, then I will have to ask you to leave my classroom. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," the pair said in unison. Frankie turned away from the lesson and looked out the window, getting lost in her daydreams about Sailor Stein and her Tuxedo Mask.


	2. Talk Radio

**Episode 2: Talk Radio**

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight, and the sky was pitch black. Most people would be asleep by now, but they weren't. A great deal of Salem's residents were sitting patiently and listening to the radio. One of these girls was Frankie Stein.<p>

"Good evening, everyone," said the DJ from over the radio, "The clock has struck midnight and you know what that means. It's time for the Love Line." Frankie sighed as she turned up her radio. She loved this radio show. The talk about love just made her swoon.

"Tonight, we have a very special love letter from a very special lady. She's hoping to reach out to a lost flame she wants to get it touch with. It's signed The Queen in De Nile." Frankie's ears perked up at the name.

"De Nile? Why does that sound familiar?" she muttered to herself. After thinking long and hard, she came up with the answer. "Miss de Nile! Don't tell me she sent the Love Line a letter! We're talking about the same teacher who everyone can't stand!"

"Before I read this letter, I would just like to remind all of you out there listening that the Love Line's always wants to help out the lovelorn. Write to us, and if we read your letter on the air, you'll receive a romantic prize."

"I would love to have a show like this! Just reading those beautifully written letters all day!"

"Dear lost love, it has been many years since we last saw each other, but you are never far from my heart." Watzit, noticing Frankie's mood, climbed up on her bed and began pawing at her arm.

"You should be asleep!" he barked.

"I wish I was a Love Line DJ!" said Frankie, completely ignoring him.

"Give me a break!"

"Ooo! Maybe I could be on T.V.!" Watzit sighed and jumped off of the bed.

"Forget it!" Frankie looked over at the dog, finally noticing him.

"What's up with you, Watzit?" Watzit turned back at his owner with a glare.

"I'm angry that a certain someone never take anything she is supposed to do seriously!"

"And who is this exactly…?" The dog growled.

"IT'S YOU! You have to stop wasting your time with all of those ideas! Frankie, you are destined to fight the Megaverse! Don't you understand?!"

"Well...maybe I don't want to fight to Megaverse!" Frankie stuck her tongue out at him. Watzit's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me!" The girl crawled into bed and pulled the sheets over her head. "Good night!... party pooper."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Frankie and her parents were having breakfast together...for once. Frankie was usually so late, she didn't have time to do this. It felt good.<p>

"Viv, why did you date circled in red marker?" Frankie's father asked his wife. Her mother leaned on her father's shoulder.

"I did?" she said, "Well...maybe there's something special about this date." Frankie's father didn't say anything. Frankie rolled her eyes and raised her hand, wiggling her ring finger. Her father sweatdropped.

"You mean besides today being our anniversary and our dinner date?"

"You did remember!" Frankie's mother kissed her husband on the cheek while her daughter gagged.

"Gross!" said Frankie in disgust, "Parental displays of affection!"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Frankie raised an eyebrow before looking at the clock. 6:50.

"MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" Frankie grabbed her bag off of the floor and ran out the door, shutting it with a loud slam.

* * *

><p>Lucky for Frankie, she had arrived with only a minute before the bell rang. This however, did not matter because after ten minutes into class, their teacher still had yet to arrive.<p>

"Hey, Robecca?" Frankie asked her best friend, "Where's Miss N? I know she can be late to class, but she's never this late!"

"If she's out, you know that means we'll get a substitute," Robecca reminded her.

"Woohoo! Free day!" Just as soon as Frankie said this, the door opened with a loud slam. The students jumped as their teal-haired, tanned skinned teacher walked into the classroom. Although she normally looked immaculate, Miss de Nile looked like she didn't get a minute's sleep the night before. She had a lavender flower pinned to her jacket.

"Is she okay?" asked Holt. Robecca shrugged.

"Hi…" Miss de Nile yawned as she sat down at her desk. "Anyone who is not here, please raise your hand." Everyone just stared at their teacher. "Who even cares? Just read chapters one to thirty-five in any book you want. Ah, wake me up when the last bell goes off. Good night, everybody!" And with that, Miss de Nile passed out on her desk.

"Do you think she's sick or something?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe one of us should go and get the headmistress!" suggested Cy, "Right?"

"I'll go!" Frankie said quickly. She grabbed the hall pass before anyone could say anything else and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>The students gathered around the window as they watched their teacher being loaded into an ambulance.<p>

"Do you think she has a sleeping sickness or something?" asked Cy.

"I don't know, but this is really weird!" said Frankie, "I've never seen a teacher pass out in the middle of class before! What about you, Robecca?" Robecca shook her head.

"No, but maybe she stayed up too late listening to the new radio show," said the blue and black-ette, "You know, Love Line? I'm feeling kind of tired myself, it went far past midnight."

"Still...I think calling 911 was a little extreme. I mean, she only fell asleep!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Robecca, Cy, Jackson and Holt said in unison.

"What?! Nevermind, but now that school is cancelled, that means I got up early for nothing! I could've slept in!" Frankie shrugged. "Oh, well! I'll just take a quick nap when I get home!" Everyone groaned at the girl's calm reaction to all of this.

* * *

><p>"I have a special project I'm going to start working on as soon as I get home!" said Robecca as she and Frankie stood by Frankie's locker, "I'm going to write the best and most perfect love letter so it will be read to everyone on air by the Love Line DJ." Frankie looked over at Robecca as she pulled out one of her notebooks.<p>

"But...you don't have a boyfriend," Frankie reminded her.

"I know that. I'll just make one up. That way I can get my letter one the show!"

"That's pretty smart, 'Becca. Oh, you can make the perfect guy! Handsome, smooth and totally cool-" Frankie started screwing around, striking poses to go along with her words. On the last pose, Frankie threw her hands behind her. Unfortunately, she had hit someone in the face while doing so.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry!" Frankie said as she spun around to face the person. Her face fell when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Jackson. Hey Holt," said Robecca with a smile.

"What was that you were saying about someone being totally cool?" asked Holt with a smirk. "Because the coolest person here is me."

"Ignore him," Jackson cut in, "Anyway, shouldn't you be on your way home to do your homework, Monochrome?"

"Don't call me that!" Frankie snapped.

"Jackson, hurry up!" called out Holt, who was already halfway down the hallway.

"See you girls later," said Jackson as he ran after his brother.

"Ooo," Robecca sighed, "I think I just figured out who's going to be the inspiration for my first love letter!"

"Really? The how's this for inspiration..." Frankie said with her hands turning into fists, "YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP, JACKSON! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT BEING COOL!" Frankie slammed her locker shut and stormed off, with Robecca running after her, leaving two confused boys behind.

* * *

><p>When Frankie got home, she rushed down to her bedroom and got to work...on writing a letter for the Love Line.<p>

"Alright, Let's warm it up," Frankie muttered to herself as she stretched out her fingers, "This is going to be the best thing they've ever seen!" Seeing his owner's attitude and mood, Watzit climbed up on Frankie's desk.

"Are you really starting your homework without me having to tell you to do it?" he asked.

"Quiet, Watzit! You'll make me lose my concentration!" The dog jumped back.

"Sorry."

"This has to be great!" Frankie muttered to herself, "It has to blow them away! Let's see...uh…" Frankie began to tap her pencil against the metal of her desk, and yes, there are desks that are entirely made out of metal. She began drumming her fingers against the surface as well.

"Frankie, you'll never get anything done if you keep procrastinating like this," Watzit reminded her. Frankie stood up with determination in her eyes.

"You're right, Watzit!" she said strongly, "Why didn't I think of this sooner?! I can go there myself and give them my letter in person! This will be awesome!" Frankie grabbed her jacket from her bed.

"WHAT!?"

"Come on, Watzit! We're going to the radio station! I'm going to be on the Love Line tonight!" Before the pup could even protest, Frankie picked him up and ran out of her bedroom with a happy grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Frankie walked quickly and happily to the radio station with Watzit jogging at her heels. She ignored his words to her as they walked. The stitched girl had love on the brain.<p>

However, when they got there, the guard denied the station having a program called Love Line.

"Are you sure?" Frankie asked him. "But I could have sworn that this was the station Love Line was on."

"For the tenth time, there isn't a program called Love Line at this station," the guard repeated, "Now go home!"  
>"I'm going, I'm going." Frankie turned away from the guard and walked out of earshot before speaking to Watzit. "This is really weird, I know I heard the station number right!"<p>

"We'll see if you were right or wrong tonight," Watzit said. Frankie nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Frankie and Watzit kept their heterochromatic eyes on the clock. As soon as it struck midnight, Frankie turned on her radio to the station Love Line was supposedly on.<p>

"The clock reads midnight, and that means it's time for romance," said the smooth voice of the Love Line DJ. Frankie smiled victoriously.

"I knew this was the station!" she said happily, "That guard didn't know what he was talking about." Watzit jumped onto Frankie's bed with a newspaper in his mouth. HE dropped it and opened it to the entertainment section.

"Hey, this show is new right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it started a few weeks ago," answered Frankie, "Why?"

"It's not mentioned in the entertainment section at all. Don't you find that weird?"

"Yeah...but they really don't need any publicity! Love Line is the most popular show on the radio waves." Watzit sighed as the program continued.

"Tonight, our special love letter is to some lucky mystery man from a secret admirer called Robecca." Frankie's blue and green eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped.

"No way!" she exclaimed as she fell back on her bed.

"And remember, we read one special letter every night, and the lucky writer will have a beautiful prize delivered the next morning…"

* * *

><p>At Merston High the next morning, everyone was crowded around Robecca. She held a package in her hands.<p>

"Open it, Robecca!" begged Scarah, one of the girl's classmates. She supposedly could read minds. "We want to see what's in there!"

"Was your letter on the radio last night?" asked Holt. Jackson looked over at his brother.

"You listen to Love Line?" he said skeptically. Holt nodded.

"That dude knows how a girl's heart works. Unlike some people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Enough of your bickering," said Robecca, stopping the two brothers, "And yes, It was my letter. When they read it I thought I was going to faint!"

"Well, what did they send you?" Frankie asked excitedly as she leaned on Robecca's shoulder. "Hurry and open it!"

"Alright, keep your pants on!" Robecca tore open the packaging to reveal a beautiful lavender flower pin.

"Hey, isn't that the same pin Miss de Nile was wearing?"

"So that means she was the Queen in De Nile!" exclaimed Scarah. "It has to be her!"

"I knew it!" Frankie said, snapping her fingers. Robecca pinned the flower onto her jacket with a smile.

"That looks really pretty, Robecca," commented Scarah. Robecca smiled even brighter. Suddenly, the tan girl's copper eyes began to droop, and she yawned.

"Boy, I'm so tired!" Robecca yawned, "I just want to go to sleep…" Robecca put her head onto her desk and fell asleep.

"Robecca?" Frankie asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" She shook her friend, but the British girl didn't wake up. "ROBECCA!"

"We better call the nurse!" suggested Jackson as Frankie continued to shake Robecca, "It's not normal to fall asleep just like that!" The stitched girl leaned in closer to her friend, calling out her name. Suddenly, Frankie began to feel really tired. She yawned.

"Oh...I'm so sleepy…" Frankie's eyes closed, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Frankie woke up in the night sky. She felt like she was flying. Frankie spun around in air, laughing. In the distance, she saw a figure.<p>

"Who's there?" Frankie asked the figure. They turned around to reveal Tuxedo Mask. Frankie's eyes lit up. "Oh, Tuxedo Mask! What are you doing here? Am I in danger or anything?" Tuxedo Mask shook his head as Frankie blushed.

"Oh, he's so mysterious!" she said with a smile, "Maybe he wants to take me out on a date!"

"You read my mind, Sailor Stein," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Woohoo!" Frankie cheered, "Does this mean that you'll tell me who you are?"

"Of course. I'll tell you anything you want to know. We won't have any secrets." Tuxedo Mask raised his hand and slowly began taking off his mask. Frankie stood there with eyes sparkling in anticipation.

* * *

><p>"WOULD YOU WAKE UP ALREADY!?"<p>

Frankie jolted awake. She looked around and saw that she was in the nurse's office with Watzit on her bed.

"Hey! I was having a good dream!" snapped Frankie. Watzit shot her a look, and Frankie sighed. "What happened to me? I just passed out." Frankie gasped as she recalled what had happened. She shot out of the bed and went to the one next to her. Robecca laid there, sound asleep.  
>"It's the Megaverse!" Watzit said, "I know it! It has to do something with that flower! You said your teacher was wearing one when she passed out?"<p>

"Yea- How do you know that? I never told you." Watzit lowered his head. "Have you been following me again?!"

"No…? Nevermind that! I think we should check out the radio station again." Frankie nodded.

"Right! And you and I are going to have a talk about my personal life and your stalking!"

* * *

><p>After school that night, Frankie and Watzit went to the radio station. Frankie looked over at the guard station.<p>

"It's the same guard from last night," she whispered to Watzit, "How am I going to get by him without him recognizing me?" Frankie sighed. "Our reconnaissance mission is over before it even started!"

"I had a feeling this would happen," said Watzit, "Stay here." Frankie watched as her dog ran off.

A few moments later, the pup came back with something in his mouth. He dropped it in front of the stitched girl. Frankie picked it up. It normal light blue pen with a white gem on top. She twirled in her fingers.  
>"You brought me a pen…"<p>

"It's not just any pen. This is the Disguise Pen."

"Cool! Is this like the locket you gave me?" Watzit nodded.

"Sort of. It's a very powerful tool that can turn you into whatever or whomever you want."

"SWEET! So, how does it work?"

"All you have to do is say 'disguise power' and then tell it who or what you want to transform into!" Frankie stood up, nodding, smiling and giggling.

"Ooo, I'm going to like this pen," she said happily. She held it up in the air. "DISGUISE POWER! TURN ME INTO A SOPHISTICATED BUSINESSWOMAN!" White light shot out of the pen's gem tip and surrounded Frankie. As soon as it disappeared, Frankie got a look at herself in a nearby window. Her hair was short and completely black. Her birthmarks were gone, and she was dressed in a black suit with white heels. Frankie giggled and spun.

"This is unbelieveable!" Frankie said in surprise.

"Uh...Frankie?" Watzit said, "Those shoes are higher than the normal heels you wear. Are you going to be able to walk in those?"

"Remember, Watzit. I said sophisticated." Frankie smirked and pulled a pair of sunglasses from her pocket. She slid them over her eyes before walking away elegantly.

"I think you may be able to pull this off!"

"See, I told you not to doubt m-" Frankie's heel slipped, and she fell onto the sidewalk.

"I may have spoken too soon…"

* * *

><p>Somehow, Frankie and Watzit made it past the guard, despite Frankie falling on her face right in front of him. The two entered the radio station to find it nearly deserted. After checking room after room, Frankie finally found a room that wasn't empty.<p>

She peered into the room, to find everyone but two people fast asleep.

"This seems like an easy job," Frankie whispered, "Everyone's asleep!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Watzit.

"See for yourself." Frankie picked up her pup so he could peer into the room. He gasped.

"It's the Megaverse! I knew it!"

"Then let's go in!" Frankie put Watzit down and took a good step back. She raised her heeled foot and kicked the door open, as if she was in an action movie. The person not in the recording booth turned to her with weird look on her face.

"Out of my way!" Frankie said as she pushed past the woman and entered the recording booth.

"No! He's on the air!" yelled the woman.

"Alright, that wraps up our show for-" the DJ was saying as Frankie burst in. He stared at the disguised girl as she took one of the microphones.

"Attention all Love Line fans; Stop listening to the show, it's bad for your health! Turn your radios off right now if you know what's good for you! Burn those flower pins! Those things are really dangerous!"

"NO!" shouted the DJ.

"The flowers drain you of all of your energy! GET RID OF THEM!"

"Be quiet NOW!"

"Don't listen to this imposter! He doesn't know a single thing about love! He doesn't even care about it! He's just using you!"

"Be careful!" Watzit yelled, "That woman is his partner!" Frankie turned to see the woman from before breaking through the glass. Frankie shielded her face as glass fell upon her and the DJ.

"You're off the air!" yelled the DJ. He began to shift his image. Frankie looked at him with wide eyes. The DJ had shifted into something that looked like a vampire. He had pale skin, shaggy hair with black and red stripes and bright pink eyes. He wore a black and red uniform of sorts.

"Watch out!" Frankie looked at the woman. She shifted as well. Instead of the beautiful business woman from before, she had turned into a hideous witch with red hair and a teal dress. "Brace for impact!"

The witch let out a large explosion, propelling both Frankie and Watzit out of the room. The teenger stood, leaning against the wall for balance.

"You know Sailor Stein would be pretty good right now!" Frankie nodded.

"Right!" she said. She pulled her skull locket from the pocket of the suit and held it in the air.

"STEIN PRISM POWER!" Frankie shouted. The black and blue light surrounded her and transformed the girl into the green-skinned, stitch-covered, Sailor Stein.  
>The man and the witch stared at Sailor Stein as she stood defiantly in front of them.<p>

"I am Sailor Stein, the champion of love and justice! On behalf of the Frankenstein family, I will punish you!"

"Hey, that's not how it goes!" Watzit barked.

"Let me finish! I will right all wrongs and stop all evil! And that means you!"

"Those are very pretty words," said the man with a southern drawl, "But is that just what they are? Pretty words?" Sailor Stein's hand clenched in anger.

"If you want action, I'll give you action!" Sailor Stein ran at the witch, attempting to attack her. The witch kicked Sailor Stein in her stomach and sent through the ceiling until she reached the roof.

"Ouch…" Sailor Stein breathed as she sat up, "Not necessary!" The witch jumped onto the roof as Watzit and the man ran up the stairs to observe the fight.

"What do I do now?"

"I don't know! Try your tiara!" Frankie pulled off her tiara and aimed it at the witch.

"This will be any easy fight," she muttered to herself. "STEIN TIARA MAGIC!" She threw her tiara, but it curved so it barely missed the witch. Sailor Stein's jaw dropped.

"You aren't a very good aim, are you?" laughed the witch. Sailor Stein saw her tiara boomerang back, she smirked.

"TIARA MAGIC!" she cried. Without even a moment to react, the light frisbee cut through the witch's torso, turning her to dust. Sailor Stein caught her tiara as it came back. She turned and aimed it at the man behind her. "Do you surrender?"

"And why would I do a stupid thing like that?" asked the man.

"Don't underestimate him, Sailor Stein," warned Watzit, "Valentine is a dangerous enemy."

"How do you know that?"

"Yeah, Watzit, how do you know?" asked Sailor Stein. Watzit shook his head.

"I'll explain later! Just throw your tiara!" Sailor Stein nodded and aimed at Valentine.

"STEIN TIARA MAGIC!" With a powerful throw, she sent the frisbee of light flying at the vampire. Valentine caught it in his hand with a smirk. Sailor Stein gasped.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did, sweetheart," Valentine said with a dark laugh.

"Watzit, what do I do now? I don't know how to stop him!" Valentine threw the tiara to the ground and walked towards Sailor Stein. She stood there, scared out of her mind. She didn't have a weapon and had no way to stop him. Suddenly, a rose pierced the ground in front of Valentine. Sailor Stein looked at the direction the rose came from and saw Tuxedo Mask standing behind her.

"Don't give into him, Sailor Stein!" he told the Sailor Scout. Valentine frowned and waved his hand.

"It's time for me to go," he said. Valentine disappeared in black smoke. Sailor Stein and Tuxedo Mask looked at the place where the vampire once stood. Sailor Stein walked over and pulled the rose out of the ground. She walked back over and held it out to Tuxedo Mask.

"Here's your rose back," she said. Tuxedo Mask pushed it back towards her.

"No, keep it. I have plenty more," he said. Sailor Stein saw a blush showing up on his face and felt her own face heat up as well. "Uh...I have to go! I'll see you next time!" And with that, Tuxedo Mask left. After a brief moment to get over her swoon, Sailor Stein turned to her dog.

"Okay, Watzit," she said as she walked over and picked up her tiara, "You said you knew about Valentine. Care to explain?" Watzit lowered his head and sighed.

"It's a long story," he said.

"I've got time."

"Fine. If I remember correctly, Valentine used to be a part of Salem's Royal Court." Frankie gasped.

"The kingdom you came from!? Valentine used to be one of the good guys?!"

"I really don't know, there was always something dark about him. I didn't like it, so I stayed away from him. But, anyway, Valentine was a man of love. He had girls- both monster and human- fawning over him. Only one girl caught his eye."

"Who was that?" asked Sailor Stein. Watzit's gaze fell.

"She was one of the Sailor Scouts and the heiress to an important vampire family," said the dog, "I can't remember her name, but I know it was her. She was a beautiful girl, which I believe is one of reasons Valentine fell in love with her. But, her heart truly belonged to another. Valentine used a dark and wicked power to try and split the two up, but the power of true love prevailed. For his actions, the King banished Valentine from Salem. My best guess is that he went to the Megaverse, seeking revenge for losing the one he loved." Sailor Stein looked over at where Valentine once stood. She felt bad for him. He was only acting on the pain of a broken heart.

* * *

><p>The next day, Frankie had decided to write her love letter anyway. She sat in her classroom, her pen scribbling on the paper.<p>

"My beloved Tuxedo Mask," she mumbled as she wrote, "You are my hero. I think you're the...greatest!" She blushed heavily as she thought about the rose Tuxedo Mask had given her last night. She sighed.

"What are you blushing for, Frankie?" asked Robecca, leaning on her friend's shoulder. She had woken up last night after Sailor Stein defeated the Love Line's Witch. "Are you writing a sentimental love note to someone?"

"What?! No?!" Frankie covered up her writing, "Why would I do something like that? Heh heh…" Robecca shot her friend a look as Frankie uncovered her paper. In one quick move, Robecca took the paper from Frankie's desk. "HEY!"

"Ooo, 'My beloved Tuxedo Mask!'" Frankie made a grab for the paper, but Robecca held it away from her.

"What did you say, Robecca?" asked Jackson as he walked up.

"Frankie's writing a love note to someone!"

"No, I'm not! GIVE IT BACK!" shouted Frankie. She made another grab for the note, but missed as Robecca ran. The stitched girl chased the tanned Brit around the classroom.

"Hey, let me see!" said Jackson.

"NO!" The three began chasing each other around the classroom.

* * *

><p>They ended up getting sent to the principal's office for disrupting class.<p> 


	3. Time to Get in Shape

**Episode 3: Time to Get in Shape**

* * *

><p>Frankie Stein stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She had just gotten out of the bath and hand her towel wrapped tightly around her body. She pulled out the scale she kept under the bathroom sink and placed it in front of her.<p>

"Okay," Frankie muttered to herself, "It's time to weigh in again!" Frankie hopped onto the scale as the number calibrated. Frankie's eye grew wide at the number.

"AHHH! I'm completely overweight!"

* * *

><p>At the sound of their daughter's screams, Frankie's parents called her downstairs. The stitched girl quickly got dressed and met her parents and brother in the dining room. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of her parents. After explaining the situation to them, all three relaxed.<p>

"Frankie, you're being ridiculous," said her father. "You are not overweight. So don't even think about trying to skip out on meals."

"It's really bad for your health if you do that," added her mother.

"And besides, it's just half a pound," said Steven, Frankie's older brother. Frankie stuck her tongue out at him.

Frankie's brother was three years older than her at the age of eighteen. He was handsome, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He had birthmarks like Frankie did- two one each of his arms and legs and one around his neck- but no one paid much attention to them. Steven was nearly the complete opposite of his sister. He was athletic, smart, and handsome to the boot. He wasn't naïve, clumsy or insecure at all. This is why the two siblings didn't exactly see eye-to-eye.

"That's it?" said Frankie's father, "That's what you're so worried about?"

"That's nothing, sweetheart!" her mom said reassuringly, "You'll work it off…"

"On your hundred yard dash to school!" the three said in unison. Frankie's eyes welled up at her family's casual attitude to all of this.

"You don't care! None of you do!" Frankie cried as she ran down to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Frankie, are you still upset about that half pound?" Watzit asked as Frankie cried into her pillow. Frankie nodded, not lifting her head from the pillow.<p>

"Yes."

"So, you're putting yourself on a diet?"

"Yes." Frankie looked up to see Watzit doodling something, holding the pencil in his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing you." Watzit held up the drawing he had done. It was of an oversized Sailor Stein. In anger, Frankie threw her pillow at him.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Frankie and her friends sat under a tree during their lunch period. The stitched girl consulted her friends about her weight problem.<p>

"Your parents are letting you diet?" Robecca said in surprise. Frankie looked down at the ground.

"Actually…" she said with uncertainty.

"My mother said girls like us shouldn't diet," added Melody, a girl who wove feathers in her hair and had a lovely singing voice.

"But we're fifteen!" all of the girls but Melody exclaimed.

"You're starting a diet?" asked Scarah. Frankie nodded. "Alright! I'm going to start one too. That way you won't be alone."

"It sounds to me like you two are planning to just quit eating," said Robecca.

"I guess so."

"But that's really bad for you!" cut in Melody, "If you want to lose weight, then cut out all of that junk food you eat. All of the ice cream, chips, etc."

"That's such a sacrifice!" all of the girls said together.

"I lose weight whenever I get a new boyfriend," muttered Scarah loud enough for everyone to hear.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Melody said in surprise, "Since when did you have a boyfriend?"

"Well…"

"Spill it!" Frankie said, "Who is it?"

"It's Billy…"

"Invisi-Billy?" Robecca said in surprise.

"Why does everybody call him that?!"

"Because he acts like he's invisible most of the time! I swear, he's like a ninja or something!" explained Melody.

"Are you saying my boyfriend's a stalker?!"

"No!" As Melody and Scarah began to fight with each other, Robecca turned to Frankie.

"You should talk to Headmistress Bloodgood," she told her friend, "She's been on a fitness kick lately."

"Really?" said Frankie in surprise, "She has?" Just then, the girls' principal walked passed.

"How are you ladies?" she asked the girls, "I heard that there's a test in your English class today. I hope your ready for it." The woman walked away, as Frankie and Robecca stared on.

"There is something different about her…" Frankie admitted.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. Both girls jumped and turned around to see Cy standing behind them.

"Don't sneak up on us like that," said Robecca as she got over her fright. Cy laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, but I have really cool pictures I wanted to show you guys," said Cy. He dug around in his pocket before pulling out two photos. They were both of Bloodgood, and she looked pretty good in both of them. Cy handed the pictures to the girls, who gazed in amazement.

"Miss Bloodgood dropped them from her purse. Teachers aren't supposed to look this good!"

"No way these are real!" Frankie said in shock.

"They are. I think she's working out." Robecca raised any eyebrow and looked at Cy.

"Hold on a second," said the British girl, "Miss Bloodgood wasn't carrying a purse." Cy took a step back away from the girls before turning on his heel and sprinting away. The girls began to chase after him.

"Cy!" shouted Frankie, "COME ON! WE WANNA KNOW!" The two girls chased after the running boy, but Frankie was the only one who managed to catch him.

"I took those pictures!" sadi Cy quickly, "I borrowed the newspaper's camera and took them!"

"I swear, you're so weird sometimes," Frankie said with a sigh, "i just wanna know where Miss Bloodgood has been going to." Cy gave her a curious look before writing the address down for the girl.

* * *

><p>After school, Frankie and her friends walked down to the gym. It was a tall, white building with the company's name on the front.<br>"I can't wait to start!" Robecca said excitedly as the girls went in. At the front, they were greeted by a tall man with black hair, sunglasses and a track suit.

"Who the heck are you?" Frankie asked. He did look familiar.

"Call me Val, darling," He put his hand on Frankie's chin. "Have you been here before?" Frankie batted his hand away and off of her pale face.

"No, this is our first time even being here."

"Then follow me. Right this way." Frankie rolled her eyes as she and her friends reluctantly followed the man.

* * *

><p>The girls were put through a rigorous workout session. Feeling like her legs were about to give in to exhaustion at any moment, Frankie bailed early.<p>

"I'm glad I bailed out early," Frankie said with a yawn as she walked down Main Street. "I can hardly feel my legs! God, that was tough." She continued her walk until she came to the arcade. Leaning up against the wall, she sighed. There was a low vibration coming from her stomach.

"Ah, I'm so hungry! It sounds like Watzit when he's mad at me…" Frankie sighed. "I can't think about food…" She looked over at the Sailor D poster that still hung in the window of the arcade. "If only Sailor Stein was as perfect as Sailor D… She probably never diets or anything. She's so beautiful!"

"Hey, Frankie." Frankie looked away from the poster to see Holt standing in front of her. He looked much different than he did in his school uniform. He was wearing a black and white t-shirt, a pair of black-and-purple pinstriped pants with flames on the bottom, black-and-yellow high-tops and a red leather jacket. His headphone were still around his neck, like always.

"Hey, Holt," Frankie responded, "What are you doing here?"

"I work at the arcade." He gestured towards the building next to them. "You know, kinda to help pay the rent. So, uh...you okay? You look like you're going to drop dead." Straightening up, Frankie laughed.

"I'm fine," she laughed, "Just peachy!" Okay, standing up straight was a bad idea. Frankie's head began to spin, and she collapsed onto the pavement.

* * *

><p>Frankie woke up with her vision blurred. However, she could make out the fact that she was in the room at the back of the arcade, where the break room was. She sat up, her head still spinning.<p>

"Easy there, Firework," said someone. Frankie turned to see Holt entering the room with a glass of water in his hand.

"Firework?" she repeated with a laugh.

"Yeah, You kinda...sparked me...when I uh...brought you in here. Felt like a firework." Holt imitated a small explosion, causing Frankie to laugh.

"Better than what Jackson calls me." Holt laughed and handed Frankie the water. She drank it down with one take.

"You fainted on the sidewalk. So, are you alright? You look thinner than usual." Frankie looked at the ground, swinging her legs. She had skipped out on lunch...and breakfast...all of them being against her mother's protests.

"You didn't stop eating, did you?" Frankie blushed heavily in embarrassment. "Firework, you're beautiful just the way you are. Don't listen to what anyone else says!"

"Thanks…"

"Hey, do want to go out to lunch with me?" Frankie looked up at him with a weird look on her face. "I mean, you must be starving by now. It's almost my break anyway." Frankie nodded and the two left the arcade.

* * *

><p>Frankie and Holt split up after they finished their meal, with Frankie swinging a bag with a sandwich in it. She also had a doughnut or two in there that she bought of her own free will.<p>

Frankie popped one of the treats her mouth with a smile. It was delicious, and she was finally glad that she had decided to quit her pursuit of that stupid diet of hers. Holt was right, it was a bad idea.

"These things are super sweet!" Frankie said happily. "If I had the stomach to, I would eat ten!"

"Monochrome!" Frankie stopped in her tracks. She turned on her heel to see Jackson standing behind her. "Or maybe Powder is the appropriate name. You got powdered sugar all over your mouth." Flustered, Frankie wiped the leftover residue from her pale face.

"What are you doing here?" Frankie asked harshly. Jackson held up a black iPhone with flames on its case.

"Holt left his phone at home...again," the black and blonde explained. "Hey, what were you doing with him anyway?"

"None of your business!" Frankie threw the doughnut she had in her hand directly at Jackson. The boy held up his hand and surprisingly caught it. He popped it into his own mouth.

"You were right. These are pretty sweet. But you need to work on your throw. I'll see you around!" Jackson turned around and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Frankie to continue on her trek home.

* * *

><p>Frankie stopped at the park where she used to play as a kid. She had been through too much today, and all Frankie wanted to do was relax for one moment. Unfortunately that was not the case. Watzit had caught up to the girl. Frankie explained her situation to him.<p>

"I don't see how he was rude to you," Watzit said as his owner finished, "And besides, you ate too much! It's not good for you."

"I can't help it," said Frankie with a sigh, "I just can't control myself. I'm just so freaking hungry!"

"That's because you stopped eating."

"Then you'll be pleased to know I've stopped trying to do that. It's worse than when I'm sick with the stomach virus." Watzit smiled and licked Frankie's face with his little tongue.

"You still need to keep up with your normal eating habits," said Watzit once he had calmed down, "Otherwise you might faint again!"

"Yeah, but maybe going to that gym wasn't such a bad idea…I should go back. I'll work twice as hard!"

"Hey! You can't! You need to remember that you need to fight the Megaverse! YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH YOUR WEIGHT!"

"I know!" Frankie snapped, "I know!"

"That's a first." Frankie stood up from the bench she had been sitting on. She shot a hurtful look at her dog.

"I refuse to listen to you anymore." She began to walk away.

"Where are you going?! We have to discuss Sailor business!"

"Nope! I'm going back to the gym, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

* * *

><p>Despite what Watzit said, Frankie went back to the gym. Watzit, fed up with her actions, left. As Frankie finished changing into more athletic clothing, Watzit bounded into the locker room.<p>

"What the heck are you doing?!" Frankie shouted as the dog entered the room, "This is the girls' locker room!" The dog growled and jumped on his owner, pushing her to the ground in the process.

"You're going to listen to me right now!" the dog growled, "Do you understand me?!"

"What's up with you?" Watzit barked loudly, making Frankie jump and push him off. "Okay, calm down. What do you need to tell me?" Watzit sat down with a stern look on his face.

"The Megaverse is behind this whole thing," he said, "I saw an energy-sucking machine thing downstairs."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm telling you the truth! I wouldn't have jumped on you like that if I was lying!" Frankie sighed. Watzit had to be kidding...or maybe just seeing things…or maybe he was telling the truth.

"Fine," Frankie said with a sigh, "I'll go and check it out."

"It's Sailor business~" Frankie shot a glare at the smiling dog. She stood up and pulled her locket out of her bag before holding it up in the air.

"STEIN PRISM POWER!" A black-and-blue light surrounded Frankie, transforming her into the fierce, green-skinned, stitched up simulacrum- Sailor Stein.

Watzit and the Sailor Scout raced to the staircase that led down to the basement.

"Frankie, hurry up!"

"You try running in these boots!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Stein pushed opened the door carefully and slowly, taking great care that no one heard her enter.<p>

"This will be her last treatment…" She heard a familiar voice say. Taking her steps slowly, Sailor Stein walked down the basement stairs and peered at what was going on. Her jaw dropped. Watzit had been telling the truth. There was a large machine underneath the buliding. In the machine, there was a person that Sailor Stein recognized. It was Miss Bloodgood. Beside it were two of the trainers. In front of the machine at the controls was Val. She knew that something was off about him. Sailor Stein's expression changed into one of fierceness. She walked out from her hiding place and out in the open.

"Let her go right now!" she ordered, "Your sick game is over. I know that you're working for the Megaverse!"

"I'm afraid that there's some mistake…" Val said as he turned to face Sailor Stein.

"I never make a mistake when it comes to this! I am Sailor Stein, The Champion of Love and Justice! And on Behalf of the Frankenstein Family, I shall right all wrongs and stop all evil!"

"Well, it looks like you need to work-out more, Sailor Scout. Attack her!" The two trainers turned to Sailor Stein with their eyes pure white.

"Oh crud…"

"Have a fun time...Sailor Stein." Val disappeared a whirl of black smoke. Sailor Stein felt sweat roll down her face.

"That was Valentine, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Watzit answered, "And you let him escape." Before Sailor Stein could say anything to her dog companion, the two trainers lunged at her. She screamed at the sudden attack and ran up the stairs as adrenaline pumped through her electrified viens.

"Wazit! Help me out of here!"

"No! You have to fight them! Stay brave, and you'll be able to beat them!" Watzit turned to see his owner running up the stairs. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? Trying not to die!"

"What about Miss Bloodgood? You have to save her! That's your job, isn't it?" Sailor Stein stopped. She was the champion of justice, not to mention that she said that she would stop all evil. This counted as evil, right? She took a breath for courage before heading her enemy face on.

"Hey!" shouted Sailor Stein, "You guys need a little attitude adjustment!" The two trainers looked at her in confusion. Sailor Stein slid off her tiara.

"STEIN TIARA MAGIC!" She threw the spinning disc of light at them. it bounced off their both fell to the ground, unconscious. The tiara boomeranged back in Sailor Stein's hand. She grinned victoriously. Watzit hopped up on the control panel and released the teacher. Miss Bloodgood fell into Sailor Stein's arms.

"Easy, ma'am," she said as she helped the woman upstairs. She laid her down next to a nearby area where someone was sure to find her before running off. After all, if she woke up, don't you think she would have recognized one of her favorite students?

* * *

><p>Later that night, Frankie was soaking in her bath. She sighed and sank back into the water. She had finally stopped her whole weight obsession, and a good bath was just what she needed. That and she smelled like her brother's gym clothes after about a week in his locker after the fight earlier.<br>"Frankie!" her mother called from the other side of the door, "Are you almost finished? Your brother needs a shower, too. He's been waiting out here for an hour." Frankie groaned.

"Alright, Mom! I'll be out in a few minutes!" she called back.

"Thank you!" Frankie reached for her towel when she heard someone snickering from outside the door. She raised an eyebrow at this, but got out anyway. She wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door. On the other side was Steven, who had skeptical look on his face.

"Aren't you going to weigh yourself at all?" he asked. Frankie shook her head.

"No, I'm done with all of that diet stuff. I learned that I should like myself the way I am, and I do," his sister answered, "Why do you care if I weighed myself or not?"

"Well...I…" Steven shook his head. "Nevermind." He walked into the bathroom.

"Steven, wait the floor is-" There was the sound off water sliding against tile, followed by a loud splash. Frankie peaked into the bathroom to see her brother standing in the bath, soaking wet. She stifled a laugh.

"Looks like little sister won this one, big brother!" She stuck out her tongue once more and raced down the stairs. Steven followed after her, dripping water on the floor.

"FRANKIE! GET BACK HERE!"


	4. I Wish to be a Superstar!

**Episode 4: I Wish to be a Superstar!**

* * *

><p>Another day in Salem, and another day when a girl's alarm clock decides to short out. Then the girl oversleeps. Then she has to run to school just to make it on time. Today was not a good day for Frankie Stein.<p>

"This will be the third time this week I'll be late for class!" she said as she ran along the street, "I have to think of an excuse. They won't believe that my clock shorted out...again." Frankie slowed down her pace and leaned against a wall to catch her breath. However, something caught her eyes. It was a concert poster. On it was a dark-skinned girl with bright pink hair pulled back into a high ponytail and bright pink eyes. She was wearing a very flashy and glitzy outfit. Frankie's heterochromic eyes brightened.

"Sweet!" she said happily, "I didn't know Catty Noir was in Salem! I wonder when the tickets go on sale..." Something- or someone- grabbed Frankie by the hand as they ran by. Frankie yelped as this happened and started running along side them.

"Hurry up, Frankie!" Robecca shouted as the two girls ran towards Merston High.

"Ow! Careful, 'Becca!"

* * *

><p>The girls luckily arrived with a minute to the bell. They ran into their classroom, with Frankie rubbing her shoulder in pain.<p>

"That hurt, I hope you know that," Frankie complained.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," "said Robecca, "I thought we weren't going to make it in time for the bell. I panicked!" Frankie stuck out her tongue for a moment before the two girls took their seats. That's when Cy came up with a magazine in his hands.

"Hey!" he said, greeting the girls, "Check out who's on the front cover of Teen Scream this month!" He held up the magazine to show Catty Noir posing on the cover.

"Where'd you get that?" Frankie asked, "You never carry Teen Scream with you. You didn't steal it, did you?"

"What? No! I got it for Robecca. I knew that she would have forgotten to get her own." Cy put the magazine on the black-and-bluette's desk. Robecca picked it up and flipped through it. "I read it on the way here. It has this whole article about Catty and everything. It's really interesting. For example, did you know that Catty got five million dollars for her first song release?" Frankie's and Robecca's eyes widened.

"No way!" Frankie said in surprise, "I wonder how much she pays her assistants…"

"You know," said Holt as he and Jackson walked up to the group, "If I had that kind of money, I'd buy our family a new house. What do you say, Jackson? Wouldn't you like to move out of the apartment?" He nudged his brother, but Jackson just shoved him off.

"Yeah...I guess it would be nice," Jackson admitted.

"I would use it to find my dad," Robecca added, "Or at least to find out what happened to him."

"I see…" Everyone fell silent before Holt picked up the conversation.

"Well, I'll help you out when I become a multi-millionaire off of my DJ career!" Jackson laughed.

"I'd like to see that happen. You haven't been able to get a gig yet."

"Hey!"

"Well," said Cy, "In my honest opinion, I think one of you could actually be a star." The four turned to the depth-perceptionless boy.

"Who?" asked Jackson. Cy raised his hand and pointed to Frankie.

"Our one and only Frankie Stein!" A pale red tone appeared on Frankie's pale skin.

"Huh?!" Frankie said in surprise, "Me?! A superstar?!"

"You're a great singer! Robecca and I heard you during the talent show last year!" Holt and Jackson gave Frankie a curious look.

"Monochrome can sing?" Jackson said in surprise.

"Don't act like I can't," Frankie said proudly. "I can use my talent to hit the big leagues! Hey, Robecca? Do you wanna come over my house and help me?" Robecca nodded.

"Sure! Right after school!"

* * *

><p>Robecca and Frankie rushed to Frankie's house after school that day. Both girls were happy and had fame on the brain. As the two girls headed down the stairs to Frankie's bedroom, they began to think up ideas on how to get famous.<p>

"Hey, 'Becca?" Frankie asked as she changed out of her uniform and into her normal clothing, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive!" Robecca replied as she came out of the small bathroom Frankie had in her room, also in normal clothing, "Soon we'll have you'll have your name in lights! And I'll be on the front of all of the sports magazines!"

"Sweet!" Frankie kicked off her shoes. "So, where do we start?"

"Do you still have that camera you got for your thirteenth birthday?" Frankie nodded. She walked over to a shelf and picked up a video camera. She wiped off the thin layer of dust on it. Frankie handed it to her best friend.

"Why do you want it?" Robecca held up the camera to make it look like she was one of those cameramen on a Hollywood set.

"We'll make a video! I still have the music from your performance last year!"

"Wicked! Let's get started!" Robecca got the camera ready and positioned on a tripod that Frankie had found in the closet. She held a thumbs up as she finished.

"Robecca, get over here!" Frankie said with a laugh. She took Robecca by the hands as they started the camera. Robecca started playing the music.

"_Walking down in darkened hallway, everybody turns to look at you,_" sang Frankie. Her voice was melodic, almost like a siren's. "_It's not because you're different. It's just because you're so scary cool!_"

"_A sinistre style, Mystery with a smile. You're drop dead gorgeous, Drop dead gorgeous!_" added Robecca. Her voice wasn't as hypnotic as Frankie's was, but it was still impressive. "_This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps, you can't ignore us! This is where the ghoul kids rule!_" That's when the music stopped. Both girls turned around to see Steven, Frankie's older brother, standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had paused the song.

"Are you two trying to annoy me?" he asked his sister and her friend. Frankie rolled her blue and green eyes.

"No," Frankie answered, "We're making a video for FrightTube! Robecca's helping me to become a superstar!" Steven laughed. Frankie's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?!"

"I really doubt that someone as clumsy as you could be a superstar." Frankie's face went red with anger.

"Don't you have basketball practice you have to go to?" Steven narrowed his green eyes and headed back up the stairs. Frankie laughed.

"Nice job getting rid of him," Robecca said with a laugh, "Ready to continue?" Frankie nodded, and Robecca started up the music again.

"_Monster, Monster High! Monster High! Monster, Monster High! Come on, Don't be shy, Monster High. The party never dies!_" the two girls continued singing, "_Monster, Monster High! Monster High! Monster, Monster High! Freaky chic and fly! Monster High! Where student bodies lie!_" As the music continued, Frankie drew to a blank on the lyrics. Robecca stared at her friend.

"Frankie, are you okay?" she asked. Frankie nodded.

"I'm sorry, Robecca," she said, "I just can't remember the next part...I can't remember what the rest of the song is." She sighed and sat down on her bed. Robecca shut off both the music and the camera.

"It's alright. I think we got enough footage. I'll edit it and bring it in as soon as I can." Robecca took the camera and said goodbye to her friend. Frankie waved goodbye as she left.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Frankie and her family were watching T.V. Frankie was still racking her brain, trying to remember the rest of her song. But nothing came to her mind, as if it had been erased. She sighed.<p>

"And I was looking forward to becoming famous," She muttered to herself.

"I don't see what your deal is," said Steven as he sat down next to her, "Being famous isn't your thing. I see you more as one of those siblings to a famous person."

"Shut up."

"Frankie! Steven!" Frankie's mother snapped, "Be nice to each other!"

"Yes, mom," the brother and sister chorused.

"I don't see what the big deal is either," added Frankie's father, "You could always write a new song." A new song? Frankie stood up with determination in her eyes.

"Dad, you're a genius!" Frankie exclaimed as she kissed her father on the cheek, "I just know what to do! Thanks!" Frankie ran down to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Frankie stayed up for a long time last night working on the song. She was going to ask Holt to help her with the music, all Frankie need to provide was the lyrics. By about one a.m., she was finished.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Frankie handed off the lyrics to Holt and asked him if he could put the music together for it. He told her that he would and left. After study hall, Frankie met up with her friends for lunch.<p>

"Did you hear about Catty Noir's Star Quest?" asked Melody.

"What Quest?" Frankie asked curiously.

"You're her number one fan, Frankie. I thought you knew," Robecca said.

"I was up late last night. I didn't get to check Critter last night. I was up late."

"She said that she would pick only two people as the winners," Scarah explained, "Everyone has to enter in teams of two! The winning team will get a contract like hers!"

"Aw! I'm a solo act! But...Robecca?" The British girl shook her head, her blue and black curls swaying softly.

"Sorry, Frankie," Robecca said sadly, "But someone's already my partner. I said yes."

"Who?"

"Cy asked me and I said yes! We're working on a dance routine together. I'm sorry, Frankie." Frankie sighed.

"It's alright," Frankie said a little sadly, "I'll find some other way to enter."

* * *

><p>Frankie thought long and hard about how to enter the contest. Not a single thought came to her mind. So, she decided to see if they would let her enter the contest on her own.<p>

* * *

><p>She and Watzit walked down the street, on their way to the theater where the contest was being held.<p>

"This is going to be great, Watzit!" Frankie said excitedly, "I'm going to be a star!"

"If they let you enter, that is," Watzit barked. Frankie looked down at the doubting pup.

"Yeah...but…I really hope that they will make an exception!"

"You can't even remember the rest of the song!"

"Shut up!"

"Not to mention that show business like your idol's in, it's really hard work. We have more important things to do, anyway, Frankie. Remember the Megaverse? This whole thing seems suspicious. Didn't you say that Catty was only here for a concert? So, why the whole contest then?"

"You really love to ruin my fun, you know that?" Frankie told him. Watzit growled.

"Hey! Monochrome!" Frankie sighed.

"Great…" She turned around to see Jackson grinning wildly at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked up to the pale, stitched girl, "I thought you didn't have a partner."

"I could ask you the same thing." Jackson shrugged.

"Just walking by. There is no way I would be in this contest." Frankie looked down at Watzit with a curious look before looking back at Jackson.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Everyone's become all starstruck. It's making them all go a little over the deep end. Didn't you notice?" Frankie shook her head, her black and white locks keeping the beat.

"I...I gotta check this out. I'll see you at school." Frankie walked away from Jackson, .

"No insult? Wow...is she starting to like me?"

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Frankie took noticed of her classmates and friends. Jackson was right. There was something off about them. She walked up to Robecca, who was scribbling something down on paper.<p>

"Hey, Robecca?" Frankie said, trying to test out the theory, "Do you want to go get some ice cream after school? I'm buying."

"Can't," Robecca said, not looking up from her work, "I'm too busy."

"Party time!" shouted Cy happily as he came up with a huge amount of streamers in his hands. "Get ready for an awesome party! Here Frankie, have a streamer." He dropped the paper object in Frankie's hand. She put it on the desk in front of her and eyed both of her friends with a suspicious look. Had Jackson been right?

"Finished!" Robecca said, capping the pen in her hands. Frankie picked up on of the papers. It had Robecca's signature on it. In fact, all of them did.

"Did you guys win the contest?" Frankie asked the both of them.

"No," cut in Melody, "She just has fame on the brain. And besides, Scarah and I are the best."

"Who cares?!" said Cy, "Robecca and I will win! We're the best team!" As he and Robecca high-fived each other, Frankie became worried. Something was wrong with her friends. They never acted like this. And Frankie had to find out what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Are you still mad because you were too late in entering the contest?" asked Watzit as his owner rushed down the stairs to her bedroom as soon as she returned from school.<p>

"No," Frankie answered as she swiftly took off her uniform and pulled out her normal clothing, "I'm glad that I didn't enter."

"What? But you really wanted to enter! All of your friends are in it, too!" Frankie shrugged.

"Watzit, something's wrong with them. They aren't acting like themselves." Frankie grabbed her locket from her jacket and draped it around her neck. "I'm going to check out the contest. I need to find out what's going on." Frankie rushed out the basement and out the door with Watzit following her.

"You're taking charge for once!" Watzit said in surprise, "Who are you and what have you done with my Frankie?"

"I can tell you that it is me," Frankie said as she swiftly walked towards the theater, "And that nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it."

* * *

><p>With adrenaline in her blood and determination in her eyes, Frankie rushed down to the theater. However when she got there, her eyes widened. She did a double take at the address the contest was supposedly held at. Frankie looked at the building. It had closed about a month ago due to loss in funding from the county.<br>Frankie pushed opened the door. There was a loud creak as she and Watzit opened the door and entered the theater. Frankie walked quietly to the contest. Everyone in town seemed to be either entered in the contest, or in the audience. Frankie slid into the theater and stood in the back. As the acts walked onto the stage and began performing, nearly transparent wisps began to come out from the performers. No one else seemed to notice it, but Frankie.

"Watzit, what is that?" she asked with a slight pawed at her leg until Frankie picked him up. Watzit's jaw dropped.

"Those are Energy Waves!" he said in shock, "Those were very powerful back in Old Salem, but they were only accessible when you sucked the energy right out of someone! The King banished the use of them after someone tried to take energy from the princess. She had an abundance of it, and it was the source of her power. The person responsible almost took all of her energy before they were princess was fine, but the Sailor Scouts never caught who it was, but as a safety precaution, the King banished all energy waves from the kingdom. The only ones to use them still was the-"

"The Megaverse."

"Right. You know what needs to be done. You need to find the person responsible and stop them." Frankie nodded and pulled her locket off from around her neck, grasping it tightly in her pale hands. Suddenly, the audience vanished as the performers collapsed onto the ground. The only one who remained was Catty Noir herself. Frankie gasped. Her idol stood up and laughed wickedly.

"Frankie! Now!" shouted Watzit. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Frankie held up her locket.

"STEIN PRISM POWER!" The blue-and-black light shot out of the locket and surrounded Frankie, transforming her into the one and only Sailor Stein.

"The curtain is closed on this fake contest!" shouted Sailor Stein, "Give those innocent people back their energy!" Catty turned to the Sailor Scout. Sailor Stein's eyes widened. Catty's eyes weren't the bright pink they were supposed to be. Instead, they were a dark, evil looking red. The color matched that of Valentine's.

"Who are you?" Catty said with an evil smirk. Sailor Stein walked down towards the starlette.

"I am Sailor Stein, the Champion of Love and Justice!" she shouted, "On behalf of the Frankenstein family, I will right all wrongs and stop all evil! And, unfortunately, that means you!" Catty faced the green-skinned girl. Her features began to change. Her skin changed to a pure black tone, a pair of black cat ears popped up on her head and a black cat tail whipped behind her. Her fingernails turned into sharp claws.

"Watzit! What the heck just happened?!" Watzit looked at the popstar.

"She must have been a monster back in the Old World. A werecat to be exact," the dog explained, "The Megaverse are using her old self as an advantage. Werecats are know to be highly flexible and agile fighters."

"Great." The brainwashed diva lunged at Sailor Stein. She jumped out of the way with Catty's claws barely grazing her legs. On and on this went, with Catty swiping at the simulacrum, and Sailor Stein dodging her every attack.

"Watzit! A little help here!" Sailor Stein yelled. Her foot slipped against the floor, and the girl fell onto the ground. The diva raised her claws. Sailor Stein held up her arm for protection. Catty swiped at the girl. Sailor Stein didn't feel any pain. She put her feet together and kicked the werecat in the stomach, sending her across the room. Sailor Stein stood up with heavy breath.

"Why did she stop?" she muttered to herself. Sailor Stein looked at the floor. In front of her was a beautiful, red rose. Sailor Stein began blushing as she picked it up.

"You did well, Sailor Stein." The green girl turned around to see Tuxedo Mask standing behind her. She blushed even more. "When you believe in yourself, you can accomplish great things." Sailor Stein nodded.

"Thanks for the rescue," said the Sailor Scout. She handed the rose to Tuxedo Mask, who once again gave it to her.

"You're welcome," Tuxedo Mask said, "May each rose I give you be a reminder that you can do anything. Alright?" Sailor Stein nodded. Tuxedo Mask nodded as well. "Until we meet again." The masked man left without another word. Sailor Stein stood there for a moment before rushing over to Catty.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked Watzit. The dog nodded.

"She should be. Look." The popstar began to return to her normal, human look. Sailor Stein sighed. She looked over at the performers. They were starting to wake up as well. With a smile, Sailor Stein and Watzit left quickly.

* * *

><p>Frankie flopped onto her bed when she got home. She was tired and really needed some sleep.<p>

"What a week!" she said with a sigh. Watzit hopped onto her bed and laid down next to his owner.

"I'm very proud of you," he said, "You took matters into your own hands and stopped the evil on your own. You're turning into a true leader."

"You think so?"

"I know so. And maybe soon, we'll find the other Sailor Scouts and-"

"What?!" Frankie sat up, knocking the dog off the bed in the process, "Sorry, but you never told me that the other Sailor Scouts were alive!" Watzit crawled back onto the bed.

"I implied it. I specifically told you that everyone in Salem, but the King himself, was reborn here. That included the Sailor Scouts, like yourself. Along with fighting the Megaverse, you must find the other Scouts. Like you did, they have no memory of their former lives. Together, you all will be able to find our princess and protect her from the danger of the Megaverse."

"Right…" Frankie flopped down on her bed once more. She stared up at the ceiling. "This won't be so bad. Hey, maybe we'll find the next Sailor Scout sooner than we know it! I mean… they could be right in front of us!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of town, a girl stood on a lawn, in front of a moving van. She watched as the movers unloaded the furniture and boxes. She sighed. Another town...another school...another place where she would be casted out by her peers. The girl felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father.<p>

"You okay, Ghouls?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"Y-Yes," she replied, stuttering. She looked back at the ground. Her father ruffled her hair. The girl smoothed it back down.

"It will be alright. I heard the high school is one of the best in the state. You'll be fine." He kissed his daughter on the cheek before heading inside. The girl sighed and followed her father. Little did she know that her life was going to change forever, and all because of a Miss Frankie Stein and her Sailor alter-ego.


	5. Enter the the New Sailor Scout

**Episode Five: Enter the New Sailor Scout!**

* * *

><p>After her long week, Frankie needed some time off. So, after some begging, Watzit agreed. The girl currently sat in her living room, flipping through a magazine. Her mother came up to her and tapped Frankie on her shoulder. Frankie looked up at her mother.<p>

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just got a call for your headmistress," her mother explained, "She told me that-" Frankie sprang up with a worried look on her face.

"I swear that it wasn't my fault!" Frankie said quickly, "Haylee was the one that did it!"

"What? No, I'm not referring to whatever you're talking about." Frankie relaxed her body. "Your headmistress said that a new student would be arriving at your school on Monday. She wants you to show her around the school." Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why me?"

"I don't know. She said that the student may feel more comfortable with you." Frankie nodded, and her mother walked away.

* * *

><p>That night, Frankie told Watzit about the task she was given. The dog tilted his head, listening to her every word.<p>

"Don't you think this is a bit strange?" he asked once his owner's story was finished, "Your headmistress asked for you. Isn't it normally someone from the student council whom shows the new students around the school?" Frankie nodded and paced back and forth across the room.

"Yeah," she answered, "But Miss Bloodgood said that the student would feel more comfortable with me. I wonder why she said that…"

"Well, who's on the student council?" Frankie leaned back and looked up and the ceiling, trying to remember the names.

"Bekka Madden, Brett Redding, Haylee Schmidt, Candace Carver, and Lilith Van Hellscream. Why?"

"Aren't those the names of the popular kids at the school?" Frankie nodded. That's when she realized it.

"I retract my previous statement." Frankie flopped on top of her bed. "Still...it makes me wonder why Miss Bloodgood chose me of all people."

* * *

><p>The next day, Frankie stood at the main office, waiting for the new student to show up. She tapped her foot against the tile. After about five minutes, she heard someone talking not too far away from her.<p>

"Hey, who's that?" said the voice. Frankie turned her gaze slightly to find the student council. The council member pointed to a girl standing by a window. She had long, light blue hair that was held back with a bright green headband and pale skin. She wore white cat-eye, horn-rimmed glasses over a pair of sapphire blue eyes. She was also wearing the school uniform with a pair of black and red sneaker-like boots. The girl also had a messenger bag slung across her chest. She seemed to be gazing out the window, not really paying attention to what was going on around her.

"I heard that she just transferred here," said Haylee, the vice president, "She's been skipping around from school to school for a while. Her files says that she has had perfect grades at all of them. She might even be smarter than me."

"So, why'd she transfer?" asked Candace.

"She has a speech impediment. Apparently the new girl is a stutterer. She can't say her words right." Four of the members snickered at this, except for Candace, who just rolled her eyes.

"A stutterer?" said Bekka, the class president, "Oh, this will be fun." Frankie looked over at the new student. She looked over at the student council.

"Nice going, Bekka," said Candace, "She heard us!"

"Who cares? By the end of the day, she'll most likely be an outcast." As it turns out, the girl could, in fact, hear everything they had been saying. A look of sadness crossed her features as she quickly walked away. Frankie clenched her hands tightly together.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Frankie said to the student council, "She's new here. Isn't it wrong to judge a person by their looks?"

"Look who's talking. You look like Frankenstein's bride!" Bekka laughed again. Frankie, filled with anger, ran after the new student. Hopefully she would be able to make the girl feel better. After all, Bekka's words had been harsh.

"They wouldn't say that to me if I was Sailor Stein right now…" Frankie muttered to herself as she went to find the girl.

* * *

><p>Frankie did not find the girl for the rest of the day. It was as if she had vanished. On the walk home, Frankie sighed and looked down at the sidewalk.<p>

"I feel absolutely horrible…" she muttered to herself, "I really wish I had went up to her sooner…" Frankie looked up and saw the blue-haired girl walking a few feet in front of her. "Isn't that the new girl?" Something rushed past Frankie and jumped up on top of the girl. It was Watzit. The girl turned and smiled at the pup. She bent down and began to pet him gently.

"Y-Y-You scared m-me, little p-p-puppy…" she stuttered. Haylee was right. The girl did have a speech problem. "Wh-What are you d-d-doing out here on your o-o-own? Where's y-y-your owner?" Watzit barked happily.

"You're r-r-really cute, even w-w-with that mark on your forehead. I-I-I wish I c-c-could have a d-d-dog like you. But I already have my owl b-b-back home, n-n-not to mention th-th-that Dad is allergic t-t-to dog hair." Frankie raised an eyebrow in confusion. She shook her head, clearing the cloud in her head away, before jogging up to them.

"Watzit!" she called. "Come here, boy!" Watzit looked in Frankie's direction and ran over to her. Frankie picked him up and walked over to the new girl. "I'm sorry if he bothered you. I rescued him a few weeks ago, but he's really affectionate...most of the time."

"I-I-It's alright," the girl said with a smile. She looked at Frankie's clothing. "Y-You were w-with those p-p-people before. Y-Y-You go to M-Merston…" Frankie nodded.

"I do, but I can tell you I'm not with the student council. Most of them are bullies and jerks, anyway." Frankie smiled. "My name's Frankie Stein. I was actually asked personally to show you around the school."

"I-I-I'm Ghoulia Y-Yelps…" the girl stuttered. "I m-m-moved in the h-h-house up the st-st-street from yours."

"Really? Well, it's nice to meet you, Ghoulia!"

* * *

><p>The two girls walked home together, talking vividly and learning more about one another. That's when Frankie noticed something about the way Ghoulia was walking.<p>

"Hey, Ghoulia?" Frankie asked. "Are you okay? You're limping." Ghoulia looked down at her legs. She began to blush. "I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything, I'm just worried about you!"

"It's f-f-fine, Frankie," Ghoulia stuttered. "I-I-I was in a car accident with m-m-my mom a f-f-few months ago. It injured m-m-my left knee in th-th-the process. Wh-Wh-While it did h-h-heal correctly, I w-w-was left with my limp. D-Dad said I-I-I should use cr-cr-crutches or something, b-b-but it doesn't r-r-really bother me."

"Ouch. I feel really sorry about what happened. But I would love to met your parents! They seem like nice-"

"P-P-Parent. My parent." Ghoulia stopped walking and looked down at the ground. It was a while before Frankie understood what was implied.

"Oh, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Frankie apologize, "I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom…"

"Th-Thank you. It's wh-why we moved here. A n-n-new start is wh-what we need. Or at l-l-least that's wh-what my dad says."

"Well, that's good."

"F-F-Frankie? Where d-d-do you sp-sp-spend your spare time?" Frankie looked up at the sky in a thought. Currently, she had spent most of her time training her Sailor Scout abilities with Watzit. Before she had become a Sailor Scout, Frankie had spent most of her time at the arcade.

"Well, I head over to the arcade," she said, "We could go after we get changed. I usually end up messing up my uniform." Ghoulia nodded.

"I have m-m-my clothes with me," she said, "Just in c-c-case."

"Awesome! We can head over to my house. We can get changed there and head over to the arcade after!"

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at Frankie's home, Frankie noticed that no one was there...well...almost no one.<p>

"Frankie!" shouted a male voice as the two girls entered the house, "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" Frankie shouted back. As soon as she did, her older brother walked down the staircase. He was dressed in normal clothes, and his black hair was wet.

"You're home late. We go to the same school, and I still don't understand why you and I get home at different times."

"You drive home without me, although Mom and Dad always tell you to take me home with you!" Steven leaned on the railing and looked over at Ghoulia, who was standing shyly behind Frankie.

"Who's your friend?" Frankie sidestepped so that Steven could see Ghoulia more clearly.

"This is Ghoulia. She moved in that house up the street. She's new here in Salem, so I'm making her feel welcome!"

"H-H-Hi," Ghoulia stuttered. Steven waved.

"I'm going to go get changed, and then we're going to head over to the arcade. Please don't break her."

"Whatever." Steven headed back upstairs. Frankie heard a door slam shut, signalling that her brother had gone into his room.

"Who was that?" asked Ghoulia.

"My brother," Frankie answered, "Don't mind him. He's just an upperclassman. My bedroom has a bathroom in it if you want to change in there." Ghoulia nodded. The two girls headed down to Frankie's basement.

* * *

><p>As Ghoulia got changed in her bathroom, Frankie changed into a plaid dress with a black-studded belt that had a chain and a lightning bolt-shaped buckle. Watzit had buried his head into Frankie's blankets.<p>

"Frankie, I'm not so sure about this girl," the dog mumbled, "I have information that she might be from the Megaverse! I want you to be careful around her." Frankie laughed.

"Don't be silly!" she laughed, "Ghoulia is a perfectly nice girl." Frankie turned her head as the bathroom door opened. Ghoulia stepped out, looking entirely different than from when she was in her school uniform. She was wearing a black, white and red striped t-shirt with a cherry printed tank-top over it. Her pants were red also with small, black dots over them. On her hands were fingerless, fishnet gloves that end at her elbows, right where her t-shirt began. She had a belt around her waist, which look like piano keys.

"Frankie?" Ghoulia asked, "A-Are you ready t-t-to go?" Frankie nodded and grabbed a pleated purse off of a nearby chair. It held her phone and a bunch of other necessities, as well as her Sailor Scout items. Her locket, that pen Watzit gave her a while ago, that sort of stuff.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Frankie and Ghoulia walked over to the arcade and, despite her orders to stay home, Watzit followed them. Frankie sat down at one of the brand new machines and popped in a coin. She managed to get a good score, but it wasn't as high as her previous one.<p>

"Not too bad," Frankie said, "I haven't played in a while though. Hey, Ghoulia?" The blue-haired girl jumped. "Wanna try?"

"S-S-Sure," stuttered Ghoulia. Frankie moved out of the seat, which Ghoulia took. Frankie popped in another coin and the game began. Ghoulia began to play, and after a while, was doing pretty good.

"You're doing pretty good," Frankie commented. "Have you played video games before?" Ghoulia shook her head.

"No, n-n-not really," she admitted. After a while, her score began to rise even higher. Soon, a crowd started to gather around. Someone came up and tapped Frankie on her shoulder. She turned and saw Holt standing behind her.

"What's going on, Firework?" he asked, "Who's playing?"

"The new girl at Merston. Her name's Ghoulia. She isn't that bad, is she?"

"Yeah…" The game finished as Ghoulia checked her phone for the time. Her eyes widened.

"No! I-I-I'm late!" she shouted in worry. Ghoulia bent down, picking up her messenger bag in a hurry.

"She had over a hundred thousand points!" someone shouted in the crowd.

"No, the t-t-teacher isn't going to be p-p-pleased!" Ghoulia slung her bag across her shoulder and tried to get out of the crowd. Someone bumped into her, causing the girl to fall onto the floor. Frankie ran over and bent down to help her. Ghoulia seemed fine, but the contents of her bag were scattered over the place. The two gathered them up and put them back in the bag.

"What's with the rush?" Frankie asked as the pair stood.

"I have th-th-this special computer course I g-g-go to twice a week." Ghoulia ran as fast as she could with her limp out of the arcade. "I'll s-s-see you tomorrow!" Frankie walked out of the arcade as the blue-haired girl disappeared from sight.

"I hope she's going to be okay…" Frankie muttered to herself. Someone tapped her shoulder again. Frankie spun around to see Holt standing behind her...again.

"Hey, Firework," he said with a grin. "I see you didn't run off yet."

"I was just about to head home. Why?" Holt fished a small, red flash drive out of his pocket and held it out to Frankie.

"You kinda dropped this…" Frankie looked at the flash drive and shook her head.

"No, mine's at home, not to mention that it's blue." Frankie then remembered what Ghoulia said. "It must be Ghoulia's. She probably dropped it when she was leaving." Frankie took the red device from Holt with a small smile. "Don't worry. I'll give it back to her."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ghoulia had barely made it in on time to her class. With very little breath, she took her place and opened up the red laptop she kept with her at all times. Ghoulia smiled. She was glad to see that it had been undamaged by the fall at the arcade. She reached over and opened her bag. She rummaged around in it until she realized that what she was looking for was missing.<p>

"Oh no," she said, a little bit upset. "My flash dr-dr-drive! It must have f-f-fallen out when I f-f-fell." Ghoulia sighed. "I'll just have t-t-to do my assignment for this c-c-class right now…" Ghoulia began to type quickly upon the computer, trying to finish up before her teacher found out. Someone then put their hand on Ghoulia's shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. Turning around, Ghoulia saw her teacher standing behind her with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Ghoulia," her teacher said kindly, "Even though you haven't been in this class long, you've put in a good work effort." Ghoulia smiled.

"Th-Th-Thank you."

"You're my best student. I have to step out for a minute, so I wanted to know if you could watch the class while I'm gone." Ghoulia nodded.

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am." Her teacher smiled.

"Class will start in a minute." Her teacher walked away. Ghoulia sighed in relief.

"I th-th-thought I was in trouble for not having m-m-my drive…" The pale girl began to continue what she was doing previously.

* * *

><p>Back with Frankie, the stitched girl and Watzit had arrived at the building where the computer class was...with a little help from Google, of course. Frankie looked up at the the tall building.<p>

"This is it," she said, "I wonder which floor Ghoulia's class is on…"

"Just be careful in there," Watzit reminded her, "It could be a trap!" Frankie shot a glare at the dog.

"For the last time, Ghoulia is a perfectly normal girl!"

"Are you talking to yourself, Monochrome?" Frankie spun around to see Jackson walking up behind her with a large paper bag in his arms. Frankie growled in frustration.

"Hey, Jackson," Frankie said to the black-haired boy. "I didn't hear you walking up."

"No surprise, you were talking to yourself. Are you okay? You're not hearing things, are you?" Frankie shook her head.

"No, I"m not! If you excuse me, I have to go!" Before Jackson could say anything else, Frankie walked away quickly with Watzit running behind her.

"She's such a strange girl…" Jackson said to himself, "I just wanted to see if she was alright. She seemed pretty upset during school today." He shrugged and walked away.

* * *

><p>Frankie didn't stop walking until Watzit caught up to her.<p>

"That was close!" Watson said in relief, "I almost thought he heard me talking!" Frankie came to a stop and sighed. She looked down at the flash drive that was still in her hands.

"I completely forgot about this thing…" Frankie muttered to herself, "Jackson made me forget about it…" Watzit pawed at his owner's leg, get her attention. "What?" He pointed over to an electronics store nearby.

"There's a computer store," he said, "We can check out what's on the drive there."

"Why?! It's Ghoulia's personal property, and I don't think we should see what's on it."

"Well, we can find out what your 'friend' is up to!" Frankie began laughing.

"Sure, Watzit," she said through her laughter, "Ghoulia's 'nerd' act is all an illusion and she's really a spy! All her secrets are on this drive! Hahaha! I swear, you're going crazy!"

* * *

><p>Even with Frankie thinking that Watzit was wrong about Ghoulia, the two entered to store. Frankie found an isolated computer where no one would see the two work. She put the drive in the USB port as Watson worked on hacking it.<p>

"You're pretty smart for a dog," Frankie commented.

"Well, I learned from one of the best," Watzit said, "Back in Salem, the Sailor Scouts each had an animal guardian. I was Sailor Stein's, in other words, your previous self. The one for another Sailor Scout taught me how to use computers. He said that his Sailor Scout taught him."

"Cool. Which Sailor Scout was it?"

"Erm...I don't remember… I never told you, but I don't have many of my memories from the Old Salem. I can't remember who the Sailor Scouts are, I'm only able to sense them. That's how I found you." The computer dinged, meaning that Watzit had finished. A buzzing noise came from it. Watzit and Frankie covered their ears.

"What the heck was that?" Frankie asked as the noise faded. Watzit shrugged as he opened one of the programs.

"Welcome students," said the program's voice, "You have been chosen to supply your energy to the Megaverse and it's cause." Frankie's mouth gaped. It looked like Watzit was right.

"No...This can't be true…" Frankie said in shock.

"See! I was right!" said Watzit, "Your 'friend' is from the Megaverse!" With a sigh and a heavy heart, Frankie nodded.

"We need to stop her." She pulled the drive out and the two raced back towards the building they had been at previously. Frankie looked in the doorway. The building was close to deserted, but she was still nervous about confronting her friend. "I can't go in there looking like this," she said to Watzit, looking for a way to avoid the task, "It looks like we tried!"

"While you are right," Watzit agreed, "You could use the Disguise Pen to sneak in." Frankie sighed.

"Yeah...I almost forgot about that thing…" Frankie dug into her purse and pulled out the blue pen. She held it up.

"DISGUISE POWER!" She called out, "TRANSFORM ME INTO A HIGH SCHOOL TEACHER!" White light shot out of the gem on top of the pen and surrounded Frankie. As it faded, a normal looking high-school teacher with flawless skin, bright blue eyes and a long black braid, was standing there.

"Let's go…" Frankie pushed open the doors and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Frankie ran through the floors, looking in the classrooms. Lucky for her, the computer class was on the second. She peered inside. There were several teenagers in the room, all working with dull, brainwashed looks on their faces. However, there was only one student who didn't look like the others. It was Ghoulia. With a slight hesitation, Frankie opened the door. No one looked in her direction except Ghoulia, whom stood.<p>

"C-C-Can I help you, miss?" she asked politely. "Is th-th-there an emergency?"

"No, more like an evil operation," Frankie said sternly. She didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Wh-Wh-What?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" A small tear leaked out of Frankie's eye as she felt the betrayal rise in her chest.

"Frankie!" Watzit said in a harsh whisper, "Transform! Now!" Frankie nodded and pulled her skullette locket out of her pocket. She held it up in the air as Ghoulia gave her a confused look.

"STEIN PRISM POWER!" The locket popped open, surrounding Frankie in it's blue and black rays. Soon, the simulacrum Sailor Stein stood in her place.

"What?" Ghoulia said in surprise, "Who a-a-are y-" The teacher of the class appeared behind Ghoulia and covered her mouth. The pale girl tried to break free of her grasp, but she couldn't, given her

"Miss Yelps," the teacher said with a sly grin. "Can't I leave you in charge for one minute?" She looked up at Sailor Stein. "What's with your interruption? CAn't you we're trying to conduct a class? I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Sailor Stein shot a look at Watzit, that red "I was right" as the dog's face fell. She turned back to the teacher. The woman grinned and shifted her appearance into a red-skinned witch.

"Let my friend go right now!" Sailor Stein shouted, "I know what you're doing, and believe me, you won't get away with it! I am Sailor Stein, the Champion of Love and Justice! On behalf of the Frankenstein Family, I will right all wrongs, and stop all evil! And, of course, that means you!"

"Pop quiz!" the witch said randomly. Sailor Stein raised an eyebrow. "This is a school. I want answers. What's 355 times 268?" Sailor Stein tried to solve the answer in her head, when she realized that she didn't have to listen to the woman...wait...was it a woman? Sailor Stein shook the thought out of her head.

"I don't have to listen to you!" she yelled, "You're not even my teacher! I'm here to stop you!"

"Too bad, you're time's up!" the witch yelled back, ignoring the Sailor Scout, "You fail!" The witch's other hand turned into some kind of scythe as she swung at Sailor Stein. The Sailor Scout jumped out of the way, trapping herself in a corner in the process.

Watzit walked into the classroom to see what was going on. He sighed.

"What a heroine…" he muttered to himself.

"This is serious deja vu…" Sailor Stein said.

"I'll give you two choices," said the witch, "One: You surrender to me now, or two: you surrender to me later."

"I won't surrender! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"Are you sure about that?" The brainwashed students stood, and lunged at Sailor Stein. She moved around the room, dodging each of their attacks.

* * *

><p>The witch held onto Ghoulia tighter while she had Sailor Stein distracted. The girl looked up in fear and fright.<p>

"As for you," the witch said to the girl, "You thought you could get away from me, didn't you human can resist my power! Surrender your energy to the Megaverse!" She pressed Ghoulia against a nearby computer screen that had the program running. Ghoulia shut her eyes as her glasses cut into her temple.

"I will n-n-never let someone as evil as y-y-you win!" Ghoulia stuttered back sharply, "Let me go!" Ghoulia tried once again to break free, but she couldn't.

"You can't resist my power! No human can! Give up your energy to me now!"

"No!" The witch pushed Ghoulia harder into the screen. With all of her willpower, something kicked on in Ghoulia's system. A red light glow brightly on her forehead. It left an outline of a skull with glasses marked on her skin. Watzit watched the scene in amazement.

"Frankie was right…" he said in awe and shock, "Ghoulia isn't part of the Megaverse! She's one of the Sailor Scouts!" The witch, by now, had gotten frustrated. She pulled Ghoulia away from the screen and threw her on the floor. The mark faded from her forehead as the girl hit the ground.

"Who needs you?" the witch seethed, "i have all the energy I need! It's time to get rid of any slackers!" The witch raised her scythe and brought it down. Ghoulia moved out of the way just as it struck the floor. Watzit pulled one of the pen out of Ghoulia's bag and used his power to change it. He kicked it to the girl.

"Ghoulia!" he shouted, attracting her attention. "Take this and shout 'Zombie Power'!" Ghoulia picked up the object as she moved away from another attack. She looked at the object in her hands. It was a red pen with a gold cap. On the tip was a round, red crystal. Engraved into the crystal was a skull with glasses- identical to the mark that had appeared on Ghoulia's forehead. The witch swung again, with Ghoulia barely getting away this time. The girl was already very confused, but did as she was told. She held the pen up in the air.

"ZOMBIE POWER!" she cried. A brilliant red light emanated from the crystal and wrapped around Ghoulia. Everyone's attention was drawn to the sudden light. The witch and Sailor Stein watched in amazement. When the light faded, Ghoulia had been transformed into a Sailor Scout.

Instead of her normal clothes, Ghoulia wore a white leotard, a red skirt, and light red bows on her chest and on the back of her skirt. A red brooch was in the middle of the bow on her chest. Her collar was red with three white stripes. She also wore red boots, similar to Sailor Stein's, but without the symbol. She also had a golden tiara with a red gem in the middle, a red choker, and white gloves with red borders. Her headband had turned red as well. And like the Sailor Scout before her, Ghoulia's physical appearance changed as well. She looked dead. Her skin had gone from its fleshy tone to a pale gray. Other than that, her change was as drastic.

Ghoulia blinked and adjusted her glasses. Her eyes were wide with shock and amazement.

"That was close," Watzit said with a sigh, "I thought we almost lost Sailor Zombie for good!"

Despite what had just happened, the witch took another swing at the newly transformed Sailor Scout. Sailor Zombie moved out of the way.

"Use your mist!" Watzit commanded. "I'll explain everything later!"

"How d-d-do I do that?" asked Sailor Zombie as she moved out of the way of another attack.

"Shout Undead Mist Blast! HURRY UP!" Sailor Zombie nodded. She held her hands out in front of her. aA ball of red energy formed between them.

"UNDEAD MIST!" Sailor Zombie crossed her hands over her chest so that the energy was between them still. "BLAST!" She opened out her arms, sending out her attack. The orb turned into a pale red mist that dispersed across the room.

"What is this?!" the witch shouted in anger, "It's freezing and I can't see a thing!" Sailor Zombie looked over at Sailor Stein, who had been able to lose her attackers in the mist. "Where are you!?" Sailor Stein ran over to Watzit and Sailor Zombie.

"Are you alright, Sailor Stein?" Watzit asked the girl. She nodded.

"Yeah, But soon that thing isn't going to be," she said with a grin. "It can't see through this mist."

"But l-l-luckily we can," Sailor Zombie added. Sailor Stein nodded and pulled offer her tiara.

"STEIN TIARA MAGIC!" She threw the tiara and it cut through the witch. It screamed in pain as if disintegrated into dust. Both SAilor Scouts smiled in victory, but Sailor Stein was smiling at something else as well. Her new friend was one of the Sailor Scouts.

"You were great, Sailor Zombie," congratulated Watzit, and welcome to the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Stein wrapped her arms around Sailor Zombie with enthusiasm.

"Ghoulia, you're a Sailor Scout, too!" she said happily, "That's so cool!"

* * *

><p>As soon as the students started to wake up, the two Sailor Scouts and Watzit ran out of the room. They headed up to the roof, where no one was, so they could explain the Sailor Scouts to their newest member...and so the girls could transform back to normal.<p>

"And that's about it!" Frankie said as she finished the story, "I still can't believe that someone that you were a spy for the Megaverse!" She looked over at Watzit.

"Well, I'm sorry!" said the dog, before looking up at Ghoulia, "You're not mad, are you?" Ghoulia shook her head.

"No," she said with a small smile. "Once y-y-you saw what was on my dr-dr-drive, it was right of y-y-you to suspect what you did. I w-w-would have."

"Oh yeah!" Frankie said as she pulled the flash drive out of her bag and gave it to Ghoulia. "I almost forgot I that this!" Ghoulia took it and put it in her pocket.

"Th-Th-Thanks, but I'm just glad w-w-we stopped that thing."

"Since there are two of us now," Frankie began with a grin, "We'll find the princess sooner! You can count on it!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Ghoulia? I've been wondering. I told you why my hair is the way it is...but why is your hair blue?"<p>

"I used t-t-to have blonde hair like m-m-my mom, but then someone put h-h-h-hair-dye in my soap, like you, and I haven't been a-a-able to get it out. But I've g-g-grown used to it."

"M'kay."


	6. A Ticking Time Bomb

**Episode 6: A Ticking Time Bomb**

* * *

><p>In order to work better as a team, Watzit ordered the two Sailor Scouts to spend some time together. So, the girls made a plan to go on a mall trip.<p>

Ghoulia and Frankie went into many stores, even a bookstore at Ghoulia's request. It was pretty fun. The last store the girls went into before heading home was a brand new shop that had just opened. It was a clock store.

"Let's check it out," Frankie said as they approached it, "My alarm clock shorted out again."

"I h-h-heard," said Ghoulia as they walking into the shop, "The first thing your f-f-friends told me was that you were always l-l-late."

"They're exaggerating. I always make it by the bell, but a new alarm clock would help me. Preferably one that's rubber." The two girls laughed as they looked at the shelves. Ghoulia leaned against the wall beside Frankie.

"I'm really t-t-tired…" she muttered to her friend, "I'm not used to w-w-walking this much. My leg is st-st-starting to hurt…"

"Alright. We'll leave right after this, 'kay?" Ghoulia nodded and stood up, putting all her weight onto her right leg. Frankie picked up on of the clocks and turned it in her hands. "These are beautiful, aren't they?" Ghoulia nodded before checking the price tags.

"Y-Y-Yes, but they're r-r-really expensive…" Frankie sighed and put the clock on shelf.

"Yeah, maybe I could get one of these when I get a little more money…" That's when something caught Frankie's eye. She picked up a nearby clock that was shaped like a dog. It was brown with the clock's face on its base.

"Hey, doesn't think look like Watzit?" she said with a giggle. Ghoulia nodded with a small laugh. "It would be great in my room...I wonder how much it is..."

"It's very affordable." Both of the girls jumped. They turned and saw a beautiful saleswoman behind them. "It's 90% off."

"You think I should buy it?" Frankie handed Ghoulia the clock. She looked at the price tag and did the math in her head.

"With th-th-the discount," Ghoulia calculated, "It sh-sh-should be $24.95." Frankie pulled out her wallet and sighed.

"I already spent most of my money… Now I won't be able to wake up on time." Ghoulia put an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"How about I c-c-come and pick you up on my w-w-way to school? That way y-y-you won't be l-l-late." Frankie smiled and hugged Ghoulia tightly.

"Thank you! You're the best friend EVER!"

* * *

><p>The girls left the mall and went home after that. Frankie walked into her front door to see her dad hanging something up on the wall with her mother watching.<p>

"Hey, guys!" Frankie said, greeting her family. Frankie's mom turned around with a smile.

"Hey, I'm glad to see that you're finally home," she said. "I have a surprise for you." Frankie's heterochromic eyes lit up.

"Really? What is it?" Frankie mother picked up a box from the table and handed it to her daughter.

"I saw this at the mall today, and I just knew it would be perfect for you." Frankie opened the box, and her eyes widened. She pulled out the clock she wanted to buy earlier. A smile crossed her face.

"Wow! Thanks, Mom!" Frankie hugged her mother and ran down to her bedroom. "I wonder how Watzit might like it. It looks almost exactly like him!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Frankie set her new alarm clock, while Watzit looked on in disgust. He didn't particularly like the clock.<p>

"I don't see it at all," he said angrily, "There's no similarities between me and that stupid thing. Are you sure it won't short out like all your other clocks do?" Frankie shot a look at Watzit.

"I'm sure it won't short out...hopefully," she said as she finished setting it, "And it even has a snooze button so I can sleep in a little longer. I like this clock, and you are not going to persuade me to get rid of it."

"But what about it's eyes? They have an evil look to them." Frankie looked at the clock's eyes. She shrugged, seeing them as completely normal. Nothing evil about them.

"You're just jealous. Night." Frankie put the clock on her nightstand and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ghoulia kept her promise and stopped by Frankie's house on her way to school. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently until Frankie's mother opened the door.<p>

"Good morning, Ghoulia," said Mrs. Stein.

"H-H-Hello," Ghoulia replied, "I'm here to pick F-F-Frankie up for school."

"But she already left." Ghoulia raised and eyebrow in suspicion.

"She d-d-did? But w-w-we ere supposed t-t-to go to school together."

"I know it isn't like Frankie to break a promise, but she said she wanted to get an early start. She left over an hour ago." Ghoulia's sapphire orbs widened. That's when Frankie's dad rushed past her on his way to work. Frankie's mother waved good-bye to him.

"Goodbye, darling!" said the older woman before turning back to Ghoulia. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to work myself. I don't want to be late!" Mrs. Stein rushed past Ghoulia. The blue-haired girl looked on in confusion.

"Her f-f-family is really weird…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Frankie was waiting impatiently for her class to start. She raised her hand.<p>

"Miss N!" she complained, "Can we start yet?" Miss de Nile looked at the clock.

"We'd better wait a few more minutes," said their teacher.

"I'm going to be late for roller derby practice if we don't start!" Robecca complained.

"I'm going to be late for...something secret!" added Frankie.

"I'll be late for my...thing…after school," Holt said hesitantly. Miss de Nile sighed and slammed her hands down on the table, shutting everyone up instantly.

"That's enough!" she yelled, "We're all very busy people, but I'm in charge here! No one's leaving here without my say-so." She took a quick glance at the clock. "Since I have four dinner dates tonight, I have decided to cancel the rest of class. Get out of my sight!" All of the students left in a hurry.

"I can't believe how rude some people are," Frankie complained as she left. "Here we were waiting for them, and no one bothered to even show up!"

"I have an idea!" said Holt as he walked beside Frankie, "How about you go out with me for the rest of the year?" Before Frankie could even reply, Jackson cut between the two, grabbed Holt by the ear and pulled him away.

"Nope!" said the black-haired boy. Frankie shrugged and continued on her way, hurrying as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Ghoulia, however, was going at her normal pace. She looked around her, noticing that everyone seemed to be in a rush. She sat down at a bench to observe her surroundings better.<p>

"S-S-Something's really st-st-strange…" she muttered to herself, "Everyone is m-m-moving faster than usual…"

"Ghoulia!" shouted a voice. Ghoulia looked in the direction of the voice and saw Watzit bounding up to her. He had the alarm clock Frankie wanted yesterday in his mouth. The dog jumped onto the bench and dropped the clock next to her. "I need to talk to you. Something really weird is going on."

"I n-n-noticed. Do you think i-i-it could be th-th-the Megaverse?" Watzit nodded. He pushed the clock closer to her, and Ghoulia picked it up. "Where did you get this?"  
>"It's Frankie's. Her mom got it for her. There's something weird about it, too. I saw it glowing last night. I wanted you to take a look." Ghoulia opened the bottom of the clock to reveal it's mechanisms.<p>

"Hey, if I f-f-find anything, how will I kn-kn-know what it is?" Ghoulia asked.

"Hold on." While Ghoulia poked around with the gears, Watzit raced home and brought back something for the girl. He dropped it down beside her. Ghoulia picked it up. It was a red, mini computer.

"This is a mini-data computer," Watzit explained. "You can use it to analyze just about anything...except for wood. I don't know why it does that, it must be the technology or something. Anyway, it's even got your skullette symbol on it." Watzit pawed at the glasses-wearing skull on the lid.

"Are you sure you sh-sh-should be giving this to me? Sailor St-St-Stein could need it."

"Are you joking? Ghoulia, she's still working on her tiara throw. And besides, you're far better with computers than she is." Ghoulia nodded, as this was right.

"How d-d-does it work?" she asked.

"Just point it at eh alarm clock." Ghoulia nodded and positioned the computer in front of the clock. A flash of light danced upon the screen briefly before disappearing. The two stared at the screen in shock.

"What was th-th-that light?" Ghoulia asked.

"I don't know," Watzit answered, "It was too fast for the computer, but I know it's the thing that's affecting time. Have you noticed how everyone's in a rush today? Even Frankie got up early...two hours early!"

"We have to f-f-find her, and tell her what's g-g-going on!"

"I agree with you." Ghoulia pocketed the computer as she and Watzit spilt up to look for Frankie.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of searching, Ghoulia and Watzit met back up at the bench. Watzit had no luck, but asked Ghoulia if she did. The girl shook her head.<p>

"No, I c-c-couldn't find Frankie anywhere," she said in defeat. "We could check th-th-the arcade, or the clock store. That's wh-wh-where Mrs. Stein got the clock, right?" Watzit nodded.

"I think we should wait until we find Frankie first," he said, "It's not safe to go at it alone." Ghoulia nodded. That's when the two heard a loud crash. After a quick glance, the two went to investigate. Upon arriving at the scene, they found a crashed bus, with several angry passengers getting off. Among them was Frankie.

"YOU'RE THE WORST DRIVER I'VE EVER SEEN!" Frankie yelled, "I'M GOING TO REPORT YOU AS SOON AS I'M HOME!" Ghoulia ran over to her friend.

"F-F-Frankie!" Frankie turned as the blue-haired girl ran over to her.

"Hey, Ghoulia. What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Ghoulia and Watzit quickly explained their discovery to Frankie. The three raced as fast as they could to the clock store to investigate the weird phenomenon. Frankie looked up at eh store, which had been sealed.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me…" Frankie said in disappointment. "Did they know we were coming?"

"Nevermind that!" snapped Watzit, "We can't just go barging in there without a plan."

"We already know that something's up with the place, so I say we go right on in and confront it! I want to get this over with."

"Frankie, are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since this morning."

"I'm fine. Just in a rush." Ghoulia and Watzit looked at each other.

"Calm down. Just give us a little time to think of a way to get in there." Watzit turned to Ghoulia. "Got any good ides?"

"W-W-Well…" said Ghoulia after a moment's thought, "They m-m-must have someone guarding the doors. You two c-c-could crawl in the heat vents and open the d-d-door from inside so I can-"

"I say we go in the front door now!" Frankie said quickly as she began to pull her locket off of her neck. Ghoulia paled even further.

"She's really serious about fighting this thing…" Watzit muttered.

"STEIN PRISM POWER!" The locket popped open and flooded Frankie with black and blue light. As soon as it disappeared, an impatient Sailor Stein took Frankie's place. Sailor Stein turned to Ghoulia with a grin.

"Come on, Ghouls," said the Sailor Scout, "Transform so we can beat up the bad guys!" Hesitantly, Ghoulia pulled her transformation pen out of her pocket.

"Are you s-s-sure?" asked the red Scout, "We really should f-f-form a plan."

"We'll do what we always do and wing it!" Ghoulia nodded and held up her pen.

"ZOMBIE POWER!" she cried. The crystal glowed brightly and engulfed Ghoulia in its red light. When it faded, the undead Sailor Zombie was left behind. Nodding, Sailor Stein pulled off her tiara and threw it at the door. It cut through the metal like butter, allowing the undead Sailor Scouts to get inside.

* * *

><p>The Sailor Scouts slowed their pace as they walked through the store. It was dark and empty, sending chills up the girls' spines. They walked on for a while until they reached a mysterious door.<p>

"Wh-Wh-Where do you think it leads?" Sailor Zombie asked her teammate.

"Only one way to find out!" said Sailor Stein as she kicked the door open. On the other side was the saleswoman from the day before. Behind her was a large grandfather clock that looked like a gateway of some sort. The saleswoman turned with a smirk.

"Welcome back, ladies," she said smoothly. Both Sailor Scouts got into fighting stances.

"Time's up for you!" shouted Sailor Stein, "The Sailor Scouts are here to stop your evil plan! I am Sailor Stein!"

"And I-I-I am Sailor Zombie," Sailor Zombie added.

"We are the Champions of Love and Justice!" the girls said together. The woman laughed.

"You think you can scare me that easily?" she said. Sailor Stein clenched her hands into fists.  
>"Surrender while you can!" shouted the green-skinned Sailor Scout, "On behalf of our families, we will right all wrongs and stop all evil! You know that includes you!" The woman laughed again.<p>

"We'll see about that." The woman's form shifted into that a light blue witch. SHe laughed again and held up her hands. "You can't stop me! ADVANCE TO THE HOUR OF MIDNIGHT!" The hands on the grandfather clock behind the witch began to turn until it struck twelve. Even outside it got darker. "Follow me, ladies...if you dare!" The Witch fell into the clock, being pulled through some kind of portal. The Sailor Scouts exchanged glances.

"Ready, Zombie?" Sailor Stein asked her companion. Sailor Zombie nodded.

"Yes," she replied, "Let's cl-cl-clean her clock!" The two girls ran into the clock's portal, going after the witch.

The girls were transported to a different dimension of sorts. The walls were sickly green with a mixture of other colors. Melted clocks hung off of them, making it seem creepy and strange.

"If we split up, do you think we can find her faster?" Sailor Stein asked. Sailor Zombie shook her head.

"No, S-S-Sailor Stein," said Sailor Zombie, "If we rush into th-th-this, we could get l-l-lost."

"But there's no time!" Sailor Stein looked around the dimension. "COME OUT HERE YOU BIG COWARD! I don't have the time to chase you all over the place!"  
>"I'll tell you exactly where to find me," echoed a voice from within the walls, "If you think you're brave enough…." Sailor Stein's eyes narrowed as she raced towards the voice.<p>

"Sailor St-St-Stein!" Sailor Zombie shouted as she went after her friend, "It could b-b-be a trap! W-W-Wait! I c-c-can't run as f-f-fast as you!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Zombie finally managed to catch Sailor Stein, who had stopped. She took a breath while the black-and-white haired scout looked around.<p>

"I lost her…" Sailor Stein muttered. Sailor Zombie stood up straight and sighed.

"D-D-Don't worry," said the undead Scout, "I'll use my v-v-visor." Sailor Zombie tapped the ends of her glasses. A transparent visor crossed over her glasses. Before she could activate any programs, Sailor Stein started moving. Sailor Zombie picked up her pace just to keep up with her.  
>"Where is she?" Sailor Stein asked. Sailor Zombie activated her visor, and immediately she was met with several numbers across her vision. Accessing the data, Sailor Zombie was able to pinpoint the Witch's location.<p>

"I'm getting r-r-readings from over there," she said, pointing over to a corner. As Sailor Stein went towards it, Sailor Zombie stopped her. "Don't you th-th-think that we should l-l-let Watzit in?" Sailor Stein shook her head.

"No. I wanna show him that I know what I'm doing for once." Sailor Zombie nodded as the two girls walked towards the corner. Sailor Zombie pulled out her mini computer.

"Where'd you get that thing?" Sailor Stein asked.

"W-W-Watzit gave it to me," Sailor Zombie explained, "It's my m-m-mini computer." Sailor Stein nodded.

"Good, you mess around with that while I look around." Sailor Zombie nodded as her teammate walked over to the corner. She pushed on it, revealing a doorway. She beckoned Sailor Zombie inside. On the other side was the witch, who had yet to notice the Scouts. The Scouts walked cautiously towards her, that was until Sailor Stein slipped and fell. The Witch turned to face them.

"You haven't given up, have you?" the witch asked. Sailor Stein shook her head.

"Of course not!" shouted Sailor Stein, moving to get up, "I am Sailor- Ah!" Sailor Stein fell back onto the floor. Sailor Zombie went over and tried to help her up, but it was if her legs were made of lead. "I can't move my legs!"

"Like I said, you can't stop me! I've zapped your most vital energy! You're helpless!"

"We're in tr-tr-trouble…" said Sailor Zombie as sweat rolled down her face. She stood up and moved to attack. "Undead Mist-" Her limbs then froze in place. "I c-c-can't move either!"

"I've froze time just for you girls," said with witch, "Now all I need to do is decide which one of you gets to be killed off first!"  
>"Stay away from my friend!" Sailor Stein yelled. The witch smirked.<p>

"I guess you'll be first then!" The witch raised her hands to attack, as Sailor Stei prepared to block it. That's when something weird happened. The non-existent blood flow returned to the girl's bodies, allowing them to move again. As the witch moved to attack Sailor Stein, the green-skinned girl moved out of the way. Sailor Zombie got ready to attack again.

"Undead Mist!" She shouted, "BLAST!" A thick, red mist swirled around the room, obscuring the witch's vision, and Sailor Stein's.

"I can't see where she is," Sailor Stein whispered.

"Aim for the t-t-two dots," commanded Sailor Zombie, pointing to the two white orbs in the distance Sailor Stein nodded and pulled off her tiara and aimed it.

"Stein Tiara MAGIC!" With one good throw, the tiara cut through the witch, turning her into dust. The dimension around the Scouts faded away and they were back in the clock store. They de-transformed and headed out. As soon as they left, Watzit, who had been waiting outside, jumped on Frankie, licking her face.

* * *

><p>The next day, everything returned to normal. Unfortunately, that also meant another school day. Frankie had her face planted into her desk.<p>

"Ugh...I don't ever want to see another alarm clock again after that!" she moaned, "I might even give up shopping!"

"You know that there's a shoe sale after school, right?" Robecca reminded her. Frankie perked up. "It's two-for-one! You coming?" Frankie nodded.

"Yup! I never miss a sale!" From beside them, Ghoulia laughed.

"I knew th-th-that would never last," she said with a grin, "No matter wh-wh-what, Frankie will always b-b-be Frankie."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, halfway across town, someone was unhappy with their current situation. A teenage girl sat on the steps of her father's shrine, looking absolutely miserable.<p>

"For the last time, I don't want to go!" she told her father. Her father turned and sighed.

"We have no choice," he said, "I can't afford for you to be homeschooled anymore, and your mother is still upset about what you did."

"But I didn't do it!"

"I know, I know. I believe you." Her father kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'm going to enroll you in her school. You'll be fine. You start next week." As her father walked away, the girl sighed and leaned back on the steps. A teal snake came slithering up to her and hissed. The girl placed a hand gently on the snake's head, stroking it softly. Although she thought her life had just taken a turn for the worst, it really had just begun.


	7. The Sailor Scout in Bandages

**Episode 7: The Sailor Scout in Bandages**

* * *

><p>It had been a completely normal day for the Sailor Scouts. That was, until, they starting walking home from school.<p>

The girls stopped in their conversation as they heard sirens approaching. They looked over just as wailing police cars drove past.

"I wonder what happened…" Frankie muttered to herself. "Anyway, as I was saying, do wanna head to the arcade?"

"Thanks for a-a-asking, but I can't," said Ghoulia. "I've got t-t-too much homework from m-m-my honors classes."

"Boo! At least my homework can wait until after I relax a bit." More police cars drove past the girls. Frankie watched as they drove off. "I still wanna know where they're going."

"Hey ladies!" Ghoulia and Frankie turned around as both Holt and Jackson walked towards them. "You won't believe what we just heard about!"

"And that would be…?"

"Those police cars are heading to the Egyptian Shrine," said Jackson as he fixed his glasses, "You know, the one on Cherry Hill? A bus supposedly disappeared near there. Witnesses say that it vanished into thin air. It isn't the first time this has happened. Holt saw one of the buses disappear."

"What?!" Ghoulia and Frankie said in unison. Holt nodded.

"Yeah," said Holt, "I was walking home when I saw one of the buses picking up a bunch of girls. The bus drove off and then...it just vanished. I just thought I was seeing things, but after Jackson told me about what happened today, I'm pretty sure that I saw something that isn't natural." Ghoulia and Frankie exchanged looks as one thought came to mind. The Megaverse.

"The police are keeping it under wraps. They don't want anyone panicking."

"B-B-But I don't understand why this is happening n-n-now," Ghoulia said, "The Shrine is a r-r-really beautiful place."

"I really wish we could go there now, but Holt and I have to do something."

"Well," said Frankie, crossing her arms, "I'm not going to go now. Especially since people have started disappearing."

"You know," Holt said, "I heard that they started selling good luck charms there. They're pretty affordable. I got one the other day as I was passing by, and it really worked." Frankie's eyes lit up.

"It did?" Holt nodded. "A little luck would be good for me."

"Yeah…you are pretty clumsy, Monochrome," added Jackson. Frankie's eyes narrowed.

"M-M-Monochrome?" Ghoulia repeated.

"It's what Jackson calls me. Because of my hair," Frankie explained, pulling on her black-and white hair, "And you know very well that I hate it when you call me that!" Jackson smiled and shrugged.

"But it fits you so well!" he said. Frankie sighed.

"Nevermind, I don't want to deal with this. Maybe if I get one of those charms, it will give enough luck to make you stop calling me that. In fact, forget the arcade. I'm going to the Shrine. You guys can come with me if you want."

"Sure, why not?" said Holt. "Jackson and I will come with."

"Yeah, I'm sure that we-" said Jackson before realizing that Holt had said the both of them, "Wait, what?"

"Could you g-g-get one for me?" Ghoulia asked. Frankie nodded.

"Sure. If you don't mind me asking, why?" she said, ignoring the boys.

"I want a little l-l-luck on the extra-credit assignments I wr-wr-wrote."

"...Ghoulia. You've been here for two weeks and you're already at the top of our class. And you wrote extra credit assignments?" Ghoulia nodded and smiled. Frankie sighed with a grin. "I'll get you one. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a young girl sat in a dark room with an altar in front of her. She sighed.<p>

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" she muttered to herself. "My beloved ancestors, provide with your guidance. I feel like there's something wrong at our Shrine. It's making me worried about not only our home, but my father." After a moment's silence, the girl stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just as I thought. Nothing happened. I better go help Dad." She left quickly, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Frankie, Jackson and Holt had arrived at the Shrine. They were greeted by an old man.<p>

"Are you back, already?" said the man. "You three are going to miss your bus if you don't leave."

"But, sir…" Frankie said before she was interrupted.

"Dad!" someone snapped. The trio looked over and saw a girl walking towards them. She had long black hair with her bangs falling straight down on her forehead, and her hair was also enhanced with brown and golden highlights. She had tan skin and blue eyes which were surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner. She was wearing a linen dress with a gold belt around her waist and a bejeweled golden headband in her hair. She had a gold arm band on her left arm. A small, light blue Egyptian cobra slithering by her side. The girl crossed her arms over her chest. Frankie caught a pair of glasses in her hand. The girl held them out to the old man.

"Dad, why don't you ever wear your glasses?" she asked him.

"Because I don't need them," said the old man. He took the glasses from his daughter's hand and slid them into his pocket.

"Dad, those aren't even the same girls as before. Two of them aren't even girls." Her father pulled out his glasses and put them on before laughing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that. My vision isn't very good, and these glasses usually get in the way of my work."

"It's fine, sir," said Jackson, pushing his own glasses up his nose, "We understand."

Suddenly, the girl's body stiffened. Her eyes darted around the shrine. Her father put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I feel like something's happening...something evil…" she muttered before turning her back on the group. "Hissette!" The snake perked up. "Get rid of it." The snake reared up and hissed. Frankie shuddered as the snake lunged at her. It bit down hard on her ankle, causing her to yelp.

"Frankie!" both of the boys yelled. The girl turned around. Her once proud expression fell.

"Hissette! I didn't mean to bite!" The snake released Frankie as the girl fell to the ground. Holt bent down and propped her up. The girl did the same on the other side.

"I have an anti-poison in my home. It's not too far from here. Let's hurry up and get her inside."

* * *

><p>While the girl removed the poison from Frankie's system, someone knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a young man. He had black hair, which obscured his eyes and wore normal clothing.<p>

"Miss Cleo," he said. "I have the bandages you wanted." The girl- with the trio now knowing her name- stood up and took the gauze and bandages from the man.

"Yeah, thanks," she said as she put them down on the floor. "Go help my dad, alright?" The man nodded and exited.

"He looks familiar…" Frankie muttered to herself. The girl knelt back down beside Frankie and began to wrap the bite.

"Who was that?" Holt asked.

"That was Val, our new caretaker," Cleo answered, not looking up from her work, "Dad and me used to run everything around here. But now that I have to go to that stupid school, he has to do the work on his own. He isn't able t o do much anymore and needs help."

"Stupid...school?" It took a while for the trio to put the pieces together. After all, there was the uniform hanging on the back of the girl's door.

"You're talking about Merston High, right?" asked Jackson. Cleo nodded.

"Yes. Dad used to homeschool me, but since he's getting older, he can't do it anymore. So, I have to go to that school. I'm starting it on Monday. And I'm not looking forward to it." Frankie looked at the girl's angry expression. She didn't even say the name of the school. That's when Frankie noticed something familiar about her expression. It looked just like on of her teachers.

"Cleo," Frankie began, "If you don't mind me asking...what's your last name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Cleo sighed.

"It's de Nile. My last name is de Nile." Holt and Jackson's eyes grew wide.

"As in...that one teacher over at Merston?" Holt said. "What is she? Your mom?"

"Try my older sister. She hates me, and I hate her. My older sibling is a pain to my neck. Mother gave her all the attention when we were younger. It's mostly the reason why I moved here with my dad. OUr parents were divorced and Mom got custody of Nefera and me. While I was with her, I went to a stupid private school, from which I wa expelled fro something I didn't even do. After that, I left my mother and moved her to the Shrine with my dad. After I found out Nefera was teaching at the school, I tried to avoid it. Like I said, she hates me. I hate her. That's the way our relationship works." Frankie and Jackson laughed uncomfortably.

"We know what you mean…" the pair said together. Frankie looked over at Jackson. She didn't know that Holt was the older twin. She had always thought that Jackson was older, being the more mature one.

"Hey!" Holt shouted, a little offended.

"Nevermind," said Cleo as she finished with the bandage. "I didn't mean for Hissette to bite you like that. I don't know what got into her. She usually doesn't bite people...unless they're trying to break into the Shrine, but that only happened once."

"It's fine, Cleo," said Frankie. She moved her ankle. The bandages were tight and looked like a professional put them on. "Wow, you're pretty good with bandage wrapping, huh?"

"I should be. I used to get hurt a lot when I was younger. I put the bandages on myself. I practice now by doing fake mummifications for the-" Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal an angry woman. Cleo stood up. "You're not supposed to be back here."

"What have you done with my daughter?!" the woman yelled angrily. The other three in the room looked at each other in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Cleo said. It was clear that she was trying to remain calm.

"She was coming up here to buy those good luck charms, and she hasn't come home! She was taking the bus, and I hear that the bus disappeared! I want to know where my daughter is!"

"I don't know where your daughter is. We gets a lot of people up here everyday, and we can't be held responsible for making sure they catch the bus home. Why don't you talk to the police?! They've been all over our Shrine looking for the buses!"

"Why you insolent little…"

"I'm asking you nicely before I lose my cool. Please leave."

* * *

><p>After the trio left, Frankie immediately raced home. She told Watzit about what happened, and after some discussion, the two decided that there was something wrong over at the Shrine. Frankie called Ghoulia, and they made a plan to go investigate the Shrine the next day.<p>

"This is where H-H-Holt said he saw the b-b-bus disappear," said Ghoulia as they waited at the bus stop.

"Look for anything suspicious," Watzit ordered. Both girls nodded. They looked over at a long line of people waiting at the stop. That's when Frankie noticed that they all had something in common.

"Hey guys," she whispered, "Look at them. They all have those charms from the Shrine!"

"N-N-No offense, Frankie," Ghoulia began, "But they l-l-look like you during class s-s-sometimes."

"Hey! I'm not out of it like they are! I'm just...daydreaming. It's totally different!"

"You l-l-look like a lovesick frog th-th-that's waiting for a bug to fly into it's mouth."

"Well that hurt…"

"S-S-Sorry…" Just then, the trio heard the roar of the bus getting closer. Ghoulia fixed her glasses and looked at he number. "There it is! St-St-Strange...it's the same number as the one that d-d-disappeared…"

"Alright girls," said Watzit, "I want you both to try and get a good look at the driver."

"R-R-Right!" The bus pulled into the stop. "Frankie, c-c-come on. Let's g-g-go."

"No," said Frankie. Her hands began shaking.

"What?" both Watzit and Ghoulia said in shock.

"Frankie no go." Frankie took a few steps backwards and away from the bus.

"C-C-Come on, Frankie," Ghoulia pleaded. "I'll be th-th-there with you. It w-w-will be fine."

"No! Frankie no go! I don't want to disappear like the rest of the buses!"

"But…" Watzit said, "Don't you want to find out if these disappearances have something to do with the Megaverse?" Frankie nodded, although she still was shaking.

"Yes…" she began, "But I don't want to disappear!" Watzit sighed.

"Why are you such a coward?!" he barked.

"I am not! I don't want to disappear!" That's when the bus took off. Frankie, Ghoulia and Watzit all sighed. "I'm sorry guys…"

"It's not your fault. You just need to be braver." They all watched as the bus drove off. Then, they gasped. A swirling, black-hole like portal opened directly in front of the bus's path. The bus drove into the portal, and was gone. The portal closed up, as if nothing had been there before.

The trio stood there in shock for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Y-Y-You all saw that...right?" Ghoulia asked. Frankie nodded. "The bus d-d-disappeared...right into th-th-thin air, just like Holt s-s-said it did." Frankie took a look over at the Shrine. She spotted a familiar person standing at the top, with their back turned to the road.

"It's g-g-getting late. We should head h-h-home. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah...see ya…"

* * *

><p>The next day, Frankie and Watzit arrived at the Shrine earlier than they were supposed to. Frankie had gotten the idea to tell Cleo about what she and Ghoulia saw happen yesterday. She spotted the Egyptian girl feeding her snake by the Shrine's steps.<p>

"Cleo!" Frankie called out. Cleo stood up as Frankie and Watzit ran towards her. The dog looked over at the snake. He tilted his head and walked over to her. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Is something wrong?" Cleo asked. "The bite isn't getting infected, is it?" Frankie shook her head.

"No, but...you know those rumors about the Shrine's buses disappearing? Well, they're all true. My friend and I saw it with our own eyes!"

"Why does everybody call it he Shrine bus?" Cleo snapped. "It's not ours."

"What?"

"Dad doesn't have anything to do with the buses either."

"I didn't say you guys had anything to do with the buses…" Frankie said, "I just thought that you might know something. You did say that the police were looking around here."

"Why would I know anything? I'm just the Shrine Girl. "

"Well...uh... the people did have those good luck charms. You know, the ones you guys sell here?" Cleo groaned.

"That's all Val's stupid idea. They aren't close to Egyptian charms. There more like Eastern European ones. " Frankie sighed.

"I guess I was wrong then. Come on, Watzit. And get away from that snake! It might bite you." Frankie and Watzit, with one last look at the snake, walked away from Cleo.

"Hissette does not always bite people! And don't even bother yourself by coming back here!"

* * *

><p>Cleo watched the stitched girl and her dog leave. She turned back and knelt down beside her snake, stroking her head. That's when she saw something glittering from the corner of her eye. In the coils of Hissette's body, there was something stuck between them. She carefully pulled it out and took a look at it. It was a pen. It was a bright yellow with a golden capp. On the top was a yellow crystal with a bandage wrapped skull engraved into it.<p>

Cleo took a moment to look at it before clipping it to her belt.

"Dad must have dropped it," she muttered as she stood. Her blue eyes caught a glimpse of Val selling charms to two girls. That's when Cleo realized something. Her strange feeling had started when Val had arrived at the Shrine. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the man compete the deal, along with flirt with the girls. She quickly went to her altar.

* * *

><p>Cleo knelt down in front of the altar, completely shrouded by the darkness.<p>

"Please answer me.," she begged, "I need to find out what is going on around here! Everything is turning upside down, and it's not going to get any better. Please guide me to know what is happening!" She looked up at the altar. There was nothing. The girl growled in frustration and stood.

"Miss Cleo?" Cleo whipped her head around. Val was standing at the now open door.

"What do you want?" Cleo snapped.

"I was wondering if there was anyway I could help you. You seem...on edge as of recent."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright then." As Val shut the door, Cleo narrowed her eyes again. She didn't trust Val at all. His eyes, whenever she saw them, were cold and that of a broken heart. Not to mention that nothing had been right since he had arrived at the Shrine.

* * *

><p>Back with our favorite black-and-white haired girl, Frankie had been waiting for the bus to arrive once more.<p>

"Do we have to come here every day?" she asked Watzit.

"Only until we solve this mystery," Watzit answered. Frankie sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"But...I still don't want to get on the bus!" Watzit growled.

"We are getting on that bus. No matter how much you complain, you are getting on that bus."

"No. No go."

"Frankie! You are a Sailor Scout! It is your job to protect the people-"

"I thought I was supposed to protect the Princess of Salem." Watzit shot Frankie a look.

"Your job is to protect everyone and stop the Megaverse. And to do that, you have to get on that bus!" Frankie sighed.

"Maybe we should wait for Ghoulia…"

"Too late. Here comes the bus." Frankie started shaking again as the bus pulled up.

"I don't wanna go!" she cried.

"We're not going through this again. Get. On. The. Bus!" Watzit snapped.

"At least let me disguise myself or something!" Watzit sighed.

"Fine!" Frankie grinned as she pulled out her Disguise pen. She held it up.

"DISGUISE POWER!" Frankie called out, "TURN ME INTO A FLIGHT ATTENDANT OR SOMETHING!" White light surrounded Frankie, and left a beautiful blue-eyed flight attendant behind. Frankie laughed. "Do I look good or what?"

"If this was a plane, then yes. Now, GET ON THE BUS!"

"I'm going...I'm going…" Frankie jumped on the bus with Watzit in her arms just as the bus doors closed shut. They gasped as they saw all the passengers passed out in their seats and on the floor. Frankie turned towards the bus driver, who didn't seem to notice the passengers' condition.

"You have to turn around!" she said to her, "This bus is under arrest for kidnapping!" The driver ignored her and went on. "I SAID STOP!"

* * *

><p>At this moment, Ghoulia ran up just in time to see the bus disappear. Her mouth dropped when she heard Frankie's voice.<p>

"They're g-g-gone!" the blue-haired girl cried. "I hope Frankie is g-g-going to be okay on h-h-her own…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cleo, who had seen the bus disappear, was back at her altar.<p>

"Please…" she asked, "Another bus disappeared. Lives are in danger. I need to know who is doing this!" Cleo looked up. Her jaw dropped. In a misty form in front of her was Val. Looks like someone had heard her after all.

Cleo stood up with her hands clenched into fists. She raced out of the room. Cleo was joined up by her beloved snake, and immediately found Val in another area of the Shrine.

"VAL!" she yelled. The man turned to her. Before he could even get a word out, Cleo exploded in a rage of anger. "This little game of yours is over! I know that you're behind all of the disappearing buses! Admit it! You're guilty!"

"I don't know what you're-" Val said before his eyes caught sight of the pen attached to Cleo's belt. "Where di you get that pen?" Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"I found it. Right after that girl left. I forgot it was even there. Why are you asking? It's just a pen."

"Oh, it's not just a pen, Miss Cleo…"l Val smirked and brushed some of his black hair out of his face. Cleo gasped when she saw the color of his eyes. They were a bright, bloody red. The man then smirked, revealing two white fangs.

"I am guilty, darling. And you can't do a thing about it." Val swept his arms behind him, opening a swirling black hole. A great force began to pull Cleo towards it. The girl screamed as she was pulled into the portal, with it being sealed behind her.

* * *

><p>In another dimension, the bus came to stop with three other just like it. Frankie and Watzit fell out of the bus and onto the sandy surface on the dimension.<p>

"Where are we?" Frankie asked as she stood up, dusting the sand off of her.

"I don't know," Watzit replied, looking around. Suddenly, the driver jumped out of the bus. Frankie shivered.

That's when a portal above them opened, allowing a familiar person to fall through. Frankie gasped as the driver caught them. It was Cleo. The driver wrapped an arm around Cleo's neck and waist, keeping her tightly in her grasp. The driver's form then shifted into black-armored, redheaded, molting witch.

"I knew there was something wrong with the driver!" Frankie said out loud.

"Frankie! Transform! Hurry!" Frankie nodded and pulled her locket form the pocket of the jacket she was wearing. She held it up.

"STEIN PRISM POWER!" She shouted. The locket popped open, surrounding Frankie with it's black-and-blue light. As soon as it disappeared, in Frankie's place was the green-skinned, stitched up simulacrum, Sailor Stein.

"I am Sailor Stein!" called out the Sailor Scout. The witch laughed.

"So, you think you're tough, too?" she said as Cleo struggled to get free. "Hey, stop moving will you?"

"Not until you let me go, you disgusting creature!" Cleo snapped as she pulled in the witch's grip. A light shimmered on her forehead, leaving the golden outline of a bandaged skull.

"I knew it!" Watzit barked, "Cleo has the Sign of Mummy!" Sailor Stein, ignoring the witch and her dog, continued with her showdown.

"I am the Champion of Love and Justice! On behalf of the Frankenstein family, I will right all wrongs and stop all evil! Which means you!" Sailor Stein pulled off her tiara. "STEIN TIARA MAGIC!" She threw it at the witch, but the witch jumped out of the way, with Cleo still in her grasp. As soon as the landed, Sailor Stein heard a loud hiss. From out of nowhere, Cleo's snake lunged at the witch, sinking her fangs into the witch's flesh. The witch cried out in pain and dropped Cleo. She pulled the snake off of her, throwing it down beside her owner. The witch didn't seemed fazed by the sudden attack. Apparently, the Megaverse's witches were immune to the poison.

The tiara rounded back in order to attack it's target, but the witch caught it in time.

"Do you think you can stop me so easily?" she laughed. Sailor Stein smirked.

"Yes," she said, "Tiara! Trap her!" The tiara pulled out of the witch's hands and coiled itself around the witch. Sailor Stein ran over to Cleo's side.

"Cleo, are you alright?" she asked. Cleo nodded as her snake slithered by her side. Hissette rubbed her head against her owner's hand.

"Do you ssstill have that pen with you?" she hissed. Sailor Stein's and Cleo's mouths dropped.

"Hissette?!" Cleo said in surprise, "You can speak?!"

"There's no time to explain," the snake hissed once more. "Do you have it?" Cleo nodded and pulled the pen off of her belt. Sailor Stein's heterochromic eyes widened.  
>"That's your own Transformation Pen," Watzit explained, "Hold it up and shout 'Mummy Power.'"<p>

"What?" Cleo said, still confused as to what was happening.

"Do it, and you will sssee," Hissette hissed. Just then, the witch freed itself from Sailor Stein's tiara, sending clattering towards the ground. Cleo stood up.

"I've had enough of you!" she exclaimed in anger. Cleo held the pen up. "MUMMY POWER!" The yellow crystal glowed brilliantly. It's light engulfed Cleo. Frankie smiled a bit as everyone watched Cleo. When the light dissipated, Cleo had been transformed.

In the place of her linen dress, Cleo now was dressed in a white leotard with a yellow skirt and a yellow sailor collar with one white stripe. She had two light blue bows- one on her chest and on the back of her skirt. In the middle of her chest bow, there was a yellow brooch. On her hands were white gloves with yellow borders on the end. Her shoes were yellow high-heels, and she wore a golden tiara with a yellow gem in the center. She also wore yellow, five-pointed star earrings.

Like the other Sailor Scouts, Cleo became her true self as well. As her name implied, Cleo's true form was a mummy. However, her entire body was not wrapped up in bandages, like the mummies in museums and things like that. Instead, her bare legs were wrapped in old looking bandages that ended at her ankles, and instead of a choker, like the other girls, she had bandages around her neck.

"Whoa…" Sailor Stein said in amazement. "I can't believe Cleo is a Sailor Scout, too! This is awesome! Er...which one is she?"

"Who do you think?" Hissette hissed, "My massster is SSSailor Mummy." Sailor Mummy stood in front of the creature.

"I've had enough of this witch!" Sailor Mummy snapped. "...How do I attack it?" Hissette slithered up to her owner's ear and hissed something in it. Sailor Mummy nodded as the snake jumped off. She put her hands together, extending her index fingers, as if she was making a finger gun. Golden energy started gathering at her fingertips.

"Egyptian Sand…" Sailor Mummy closed her eyes as golden sand began to coil itself around the energy. "STORM!" The orb of energized sand shot at the witch. It wrapped around the witch, cutting into her rotting flesh. The witch was soon a pile of sandy dust. Sailor Stein cheered.

"Nice one, Sailor Mummy!" she said happily. "I can't believe you're a Sailor Scout!"

"As do I…" said the new Sailor Scout.

"Look!" Watzit barked. "The portal we came through is closing!" The girls turned as the black hole slowly began to close. "We have to leave now, or we'll be stuck here forever!"

"But what about the buses?!" Sailor Stein asked. "We can't leave them behind!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the portal, Ghoulia was waiting patiently in anticipation for Frankie to come out. That's when she noticed the portal closing. She quickly pulled out her transformation pen and aimed it at the portal. She closed her eyes and prayed that her idea worked.<p>

"P-P-Please get my friend b-b-back safely…" Ghoulia said, channeling her power through her Transformation Pen and into the portal. "In th-th-the name Zombie! P-P-Please…"

* * *

><p>Back with the other two, something had begun to push it's way through the portal. A bright, red light shot out of the portal, keeping it open.<p>

"That has to be Ghoulia!" exclaimed Sailor Stein. "She's using her power to keep the portal from closing! I owe her one."

"Yes," added Sailor Mummy, "But what about the buses?" Suddenly, the girls heard one of the buses horns. They turned around to see Tuxedo Mask in one of the bus's driver seats.

"Hey, Sailor girls!" he said with a smirk, "Going my way at all?" He laughed.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Stein said happily, "You got here just in time! Think you can help us get the buses through?"

"Already on it. I chained the buses together. I'm ready to head out when you are!"

"Thank you!" Sailor Stein sighed. "He's so smart. He's always one step ahead of us."

"Do you like this guy?" Sailor Mummy asked. Sailor Stein stiffened and shook her head rapidly.

"N-No! He's just a friend!"

"Sure…" The two Sailor Scouts hopped on the bus. Tuxedo Mask started the bus and drove them and the missing passengers through the portal.

* * *

><p>The first face the Sailor Scouts were met with was Ghoulia's smiling one. The Sailor Scout stepped off of the bus, and Sailor Stein wrapped her arms around her.<p>

"You did it!" she cheered, "You saved us!"

"I'm j-j-just glad you are al-al-alright…" Ghoulia replied as Sailor Stein let her go. The green-skinned Scout turned back to the bus, to thank Tuxedo Mask for saving them. But when she looked back, he was gone.

"Where did Tuxedo Mask go?" she said sadly.

"I guess he doesn't like you then," said Sailor Mummy. "If he did, he would have stuck around."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"And I believe someone promised me an explanation."

* * *

><p>The group headed back to the Shrine after they helped the kidnapped passengers. Frankie, Ghoulia, Watzit and Hissette explained to Cleo about the Megaverse, the Sailor Scouts, and their job to find and protect the Princess of Salem.<p>

After their explanation, the girls separated and went home. Next day, at school, Frankie and Ghoulia were excited for the arrival of their new classmate. When they arrived in their classroom, they discovered that Cleo was already there, having a staring contest with her sister.


End file.
